The Story Of A Sad Hero
by TayuyaNorthgate
Summary: After chasing the Konoha-Squad, that was sent to save Sasuke from evil, Yato Ganan took interest in an loudmouthy girl, with red hairs. Is he, the "chosen one" (yeah I know, it's a bit of a clichee xD), able to turn the Oto-nin into a good one? And, is he able to save Konoha and Co from the evil Akatsuki's plans?
1. Not An Usual Day

**At first, I won't base the story in here on the original story, so things could turn out diffrent. This fanfiction is based on a charakter I developed on my own. Though there might be a lot of similaritys to other original characters, doesn't mean, that they're meant to be them.**

 **Plus - maybe you already recognized - english is not my main language so, please be gentle with me, correct me if I make mistakes and review and stuff :)**

 **Do not wonder if you won't get a direct view on the identity of my character, you will find out his whole story through the fiction, just like it was an Anime by itself :)**

* * *

It was an other peaceful day. Yato sat there, leaning on a tree, as he realized a certain squad of Chunin. _They're obviously chasing someone_ , he thought to himself.

He went throught some handseals as he seemed to blurr into a stream of wind, following the squad in interest.

xXx

„Okay kids, I won't let you pass anymore!", said Jirobo, as the rest of the few Oto-nins continuied their track.

Yato watched the spectacle from his little safeplace, still invisble in his 'air-state'. Through the whole fight he was thinking about, if it's the right moment to engage for help. _Is this the right moment? Would Konoha be ready?_ he always asked himself.

The moment Choji decided to take Jirobo by himself, the Konoha-Squad moved on, so did Yato, in interest, what they were chasing for.

xXx

Another fight took place, and was overtaken by Neji on his own, as the Squad moved on further. It was when a young girl, with very indecent vocabulaty cought Yato's interest. She was not only a very beatiful girl to him, her techniques were very special, a thing he always liked.

Watching the fight in astonishment, he took more and more imterest in that red-haired girl. Tayuya was her name. Her unique fighting-style simply made it fun to watch. Plus it was a change to all the peacefull days Yato spent in that forrest. Sometimes he went for some Nukenin. Peacefull seemed to be totally nice to him, but it got boring by the time.

Yato loved fighting, but he loved fighting in a sportsman-like way. If Yato could so, he always avoided killing people. Though he already had killed plenty of nukenins, he hated it.

Watching the fight and how the young Shikamaru was planned out his attacks well. _Just like a real Nara, eh?_ he remembered melancholicly.

Much to his own surprise, he hadn't see an other Kunoichi incoming. A blond, mature-seeming girl, with four spikey buns at the back of her head.

„We're on a mission to help Konohagakure out, to bring back that little Uchiha!", the blond kunoichi reported.

„You're quiet late.", the Nara sighed.

Before Tayuya could reach for her flute again, she was hit by a storm, sliceing arround the forrest, leaving her burried under a giant tree.

Shikamaru and the Suna-girl were leaving the scene, when Yato decide to materialized again. Reaching for the burried girl. Her legs wre completely crushed and she was unconscious at the time.

Yato putting his hand on that giant tree and started his chakra floating through it. As he focused he made a quick motion, brining his hand on the tree in a fist, splintering the big trunk. The loud noise, caused by the crushing, broke the unconsciousness of the girl.

She was shocked as she saw the boy, but the pain in her legs causing her, to fall into unconsciousness again...

* * *

 **So this should be it for the beginnig. Guess it got a bit short, but I'll work on that a little. For i guess im fine with this as an Introduction.  
It's my first try of a fanfiction and I'm very in it to get better, so feel free to give advises and tipps on how to do it better.  
And for those horny guys, I'm not planning to put lemons into the story. There will be at least one, that I've planned... yeah... I talked enough xD  
Hope to see you again! ^^**


	2. Company

**I hope the last chapter gave you some little kick, to keep the story reading. If not so, I'm sure, this one will. Much of fun :)**

* * *

It started to become late, as the skys bright turquoise color, met some orange causing from the setting sun.

 _Doton: Tento do ishi_ Yato summoned, as he rammed his hand into the ground. Two earthplates rose from the ground an met each other, as a fair well stoneformation was there, resembling a tent. He the took the girl over his right shoulder bringing her into his provisional tent.

In the tent, Yato formed the horse-seal. _Chikaidesu_ he said in his thought, closing the two opening from his stoneformation with another to earthplates. That little accomodation he built with some Earthstyle-technique, wasn't big. Hardly enough for Tayuya lying there and Yato kneeling beside her. On center of the top was a little hole with the size of a fist, just for enough air and that he could check the round daytime

Medical Ninjutsu never was one of his best, so he already knew the bone recovery would take it's time. His hand started glowing green, as the curious boy focused his chakra into his palms. He started at her thighs.

While the red-haired girl was still knocked out by the Suna-Nins blow and the pain fron her legs, she could feel some energy, making it's way into her limbs. _Is that the power of the master?_ she asked herself, not sure to feel pleasant or wrought up. _I won't die here, will I? This can't be it!_ she wined inside of her.

xXx

A day or two were gone, as Yato found himself still healing the girl. He felt, that the red-haired shrugged, obviously starting to come to herself again.

„W - what..." the girl stuttered.

„Don't worry, I'm on it!" said a kinda low, but kindly voice.

„The fuck are you-"

„I'm recovering you shattered leg bones, so keep still!" he offered the Otonin.

„Who the fuck are you and why the hell you should do that?" the unsettled Orochimaru slave asked. Though it was feeling good, whatever that dude did to her, she couldn't believe someone would do something, without being asked for. _What the heck is with him?_

„Hey! I'm talking to you, you moron!"

„I'm Yato Ganan, a former ninja from Konohagakure. Why I should help you? Well, maybe I'm just friendly..." he said cockily grinning to the girl.

„I swear by fucking kami, if you're gonna rape me -"

„Even if I wanted to, you couldn't really defend yourself. So why should I heal you first, if I wanted to rape you?" the former Konohanin cut the girl.

„Fucking perv!" Tayuya cursed.

„Cut it off girl, I won't do anything like that to you! Though, I wouldn't do anything lile that to anyone."

The now silent, but still confused, girl was unsure about this stranger. _He must have something in mind! Not sure, if I'll kill him if he's done with my legs._

„I've watched the whole fight between you and the Naraboy. You fight with your flute, not even thinking about using kunais or shuriken. Pretty interesting." he asked to keep the conversation going, feeling more comfortable with the situation.

„So what?!" the girl spat irritated.

„Why so bugged, girl? I'm tryin' to help you out here..." he asked confused.

„Does that mean, that I have to talk to you, dumbass?"

„Hm... you little stubborn. I could just let you lie there. And we have to do something about your languange" he smiled at her sheepishly.

„Pff, as if! We have to do nothing about me. My master would come for me anyway!"

Yato couldn't hold it and burst out in laughter at that dumb seeming comment the kunoichi made.

„What's so funny 'bout that, you dickhead?!" Tayuya roared.

„Why are you so sure about that?!" Yato asked, stopping the laughter, in a more serious tone. „That Snake-Sannin would do nothing for you, just as he does for the other slaves of him. He the personification of cruelty! He doesn't give any fucks about a slave, unless he got useless in his eyes. You're already dead for him!"

The serious tone in Yatos voice got the girl thinking about what she said before. It seemed quite convinceing what the boy was saying. She was in that hell of a accomodation for years, experienceing nothing than slaughter, hatress and blood. She could hardly manage herself to survive in Orochimarus compound, as he called her an the other from the Oto-squad for a mission.

„Sorry girl, Tayuya was your name right, but you're thinking really naive about that Snakedude. But it's expectable from such a young girl as you are. Twelve I guess?" he asked provocative, fairly knowing her real age.

„Fourteen, you jerk!" Tayuya snapped. But she asked herself again, how much truth were spoken by that guy. „Well, if that Orochi-fucker is that traiterous, how could I believe by your telling? From where do you know and what do you want from me now?"

„The last one is a good question" Yato managed to hide the slight blush coming up from his cheeks. „But Orochimaru was a Konohanin as well. And he was always kind of odd and suspicious. I knew he had something to hide from the village. I must say, I was very young when I met him first. He always had an strange aura, something demonic... or... more evil. I guess evil suits better."

Somehow it sounds convinceing what the boy said, although he had no proof. But the fact, that she lived in one of the Snakes compounds for years, it made sense to her. „So... still, what the fuck do _you_ want from me now?"

Yato gave her a friendly smile „As I said, it's a good question, for a matter of fact."

The girl seemed confused by that somehow.

„Somehow... you know. I lived in that forrest for four years now. I wish I could have some... you know... company?" the former Konohanin said, unsure if it was convinceing enough to the loudymouthy girl.

Tayuya started laughing „Man, you sound like a loser!" by that maybe ,she was right.

„May be. Konohagakure expulsed me." Yato said sadly, still working on her healing. He cought the girls attention with that.

„Why? For what?"

„I own a special Doujutsu, which was decided I am not allowed to use in any situation, because it's too dangerous. I had no problem with that, because I hate killing people. But unlucky for me, that I didn't how to activate this jutsu, but in shock, I forgot to tell to the Konoha-Heads. And in the night, you must know, i killed an student from the academy by accident with that jutsu, the father from the child came after me. I fought for long against the activation of that jutsu, but I still couldn't manage it, as the dad hit me. So it activated again and it hit him." Tayuya listend in interest, while Yatos voice sadned a bit more „by now, I learned how to controll it, how to use it. I learned so much out here, all on my own. For example I learned chakraflow-manipulation and very deep stuff like that." the young Doujutsu container stopped for a moment as he placed his hand on one of the stonetents walls. He concentrates as he let his chakra flow into the stoneformation.

„What the hell are you doing?" Tayuya asked.

Yato ignored her, still concentrated on his chakra, as he made a quick motion into a fist again. _Hahen!_ Yato shout as the stones above them shattered into little pieces.

Tayuya was astonished by that. _Wow_ she thought.

„Your legs should be fine again." Yato told her with his normal cold voice again.

Tayuya checked. Wiggled her legs a bit and got up. She was swinging a bit, because the _new legs_ weren't used to much strengh yet. But she recovered very fast. _Just like it was before. That's impressive. How the fuck did he do that?_ „So you dumbass, time to apart again, not nice to meet you!"

„Wait!" Yato offered her a little frustrated. „You already wanna leave me again? After I healed you? After I told you a part of my story? After I wished you for company?"

„Pff, as if I would accompany a loser like you!" Tayuya taunted.

As she was ready to leap away, she decided to listen again. „So where are you supposed to go now? Home? Pah! Ok, go back to that cruel Snakeman and fight for your life again! I assert that going with me is the better option in every way!"

„Go with you and do what? Bum around in that forrest?! Aw please, fucker!"

„I'm actually searching for a special Taijutsu master. Also I can teach you a lot."

„If you mean that you're so strong then fight me, bitch!"

„I don't want to fight you."

„Because you know that you'll lose, dumbhead!"

Yato sharply threw a Kunai, missing her on purpose, cutting one single hair from her. The seemded pretty suprised by that, as she went for the kunai, taunting the brown-haired shinobi again. „Haha, you must suck as a ninja, if you couldn't even land a kunai on me, idiot!"

Tayuya launched into an attack, as she tried to stab the boy with the kunai of him. The boy also launched forward to attack her, concentrating his chakra in his right hand. _Doton: Katamarimasu_ he sent his palm in the directon of the kunai in Tayuyas left hand. As they met, Tayuya saw a pulverizing piece of metal flying into the air.

Yato then ducked down and send his left arm up to her throat, lifting the chanceless girl a bit from the grown. Then he sent chakra into his right palm of his hand forming something that looked like a combination from a _Rasengan_ and a _Chidori_. A red glowing sphere with spinning lightnigs formed in his hand. Tayuya watched in shock. This was all so damn fast, that she couldn't even follow his movements with her bare eyes. Tayuya closed her eyes in fear, more or less ready to die. _Dendō bōru_ the boy shouted and suggested to ram the red sphere streigth into her stomach, as he stopped the jutsu just in time, so that it couldn't hit or hurt her.

He let off his grip on her an brought her back to the ground again.

Tayuya sat there, slack-jawed on what happend and how fast it happend. „For Kamis-sake, the fuck was that?"

„You think I can teach you things now?"

Tayuya couldn't hold it and admitted „Ok, wow! That was... fucking impressive!" She kind of felt save by the demonstration of his power.

„And that wasn't even one percent I gave." Yato answered arrogantly.

„Poser-bitch!" she snapped. „I was just... unconcentrated!" she hmphed.

„And you think, if this was a real fight, your enemy would've let you alive?" he asked in a serious and cold voice. „Your excuse is bullsh-..." that indecent word slipped him almost. „Would you agree, accompaning with me and head to the training ground from the legendery Kagame Atsuka?"

Tayuya nodded dumbly, still surpised by Yatos skills. She reached for the hand he give her and helped her to stand up...

* * *

 **That's my second one, I hope you liked it. Do not forget to review etc. and help me making the story better.**


	3. Kagame Atsuka

**As you can see (maybe), this chapter took me a while, because it's obviously a longer one xD**

* * *

„Fuck man, we're traveling for serveral days now, to see nothing but forrest" an annoyed kunoichi whined. „we didn't even see anything that looks close to a compound. Do you dumbhead fucker really know where to go? I mean -"

„Shh!" the girl got cut off, as the patient boy started sensing something.

„What the -"

„Shh!" Yato again. He conentrated some chakra into the right palm of his hand and went into a fighting stance. He sent a blow just in front of him, hitting into seemingly nothing, as a wave of chakra echoed against something, Tayuya coulnd't see yet.

In front of them started to appear an large house. The door slit open, as a black beanie-wearing man, with an orange hairline hanging out at the front of his cap. He wore a white coat and looked middle-aged to the little pair. „Well you two gakis found me. Impressive. Normally I harely get one visit a year, haha!" The man said down to the kids and started laughing.

„No wonder, if you keep your training ground invisibly hidden in this for saken deserted forrest, you fuckin' genius!" Tayuya snapped, still not sure, if it was the right descision, following Yato.

„Ai, ai, ai! Not so foulmothed little girl. Though you really made a good point. I should overthink that maybe..." The man said, stroking his non-existend beard.

A vain popped put of Tayuyas forehead „ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?" couldn't hear out the sarkasm in the odd mans voice, though he wasn't good at making jokes.

„I guess you're Kagame Atsuka?" Yato said in a cold voice, ignoring the dog-and-pony-show the man and his companion had.

The man, that supposed to be Kagame got more serious in his voice „The question is, who wants to know?" he looked down at the young Ganan.

„If I may introduce myself, I'm Yato Ganan -"

Kagame listened in wonder. _Could this really be? A Ganan? A living one?_ Kagame thought, while the boy continued his introduction.

„We came here, to get lessons in Taijutsu from a legendary fighter, such as you are."

„Oh, now you're flattering me. Though you seem to be nice, come in first." Kagame let them in, still observing the young Ganan-kid. _I'm sceptical about this little gaki. I still don't want to believe that there's still an existend Ganan out there._

The three went in, facing a giantly training hall. Tayuya and Yato went into the middle of the hall and watched around. Yato less impressed than Tayuya, that still couldn't believe, that so less people are finding that location. And she was asking herself, why someone should keep this training ground secret. Kagame was leading into a small room on the other end of the hall. This little room was surely supposed to be a little kitchen, for breaks or something. It had not much, only a little microwave and a small cooker, standing on a small table. Above the table, there was a window, from that you could see into the hall.

While he was making some tea ready for them, he looked through the window. His glares weren't unnoticed by the Ganan. Yato for himself decided to show no reaction to it, well knowing, that even if Kagame would attack them, he would be able to defend themselves anyway. Yato didn't think that Kagame would attack them without cause, he just wasn't sure what his supposed teacher was doing in the little room. And although the man seemed to be nice to him, the mood was kind of strange around the three, maybe because they were strangers to all them.

Kagame finally finshed the tea and walked to them into the middle of the ground, handing them their teas and sat on the ground. Tayuya and Yato sat down too. „So... you're here to learn my special Taijustu-techniques?"

„Exactly." Yato answered sharply.

„I hope both of you are aware of the fact, that this will take you up to two years. Also, you have to pay, if you want to stay here, so you will have to take down some Nukenins too keep your money up. You can sleep here, upstairs is a living area, were we'll live together, unless I can see, that you two won't do anything evil with what I'm gonna teach you!" Kagame eyed up the both, not sure about, whether they're good or evil Ninjas. He was more skeptical about the red-haired girl, though he was skeptical about both of them.

„I can assure, that we don't have anything evil in mind" Yato started explaining with an unusual warm voice „for myself, I am a former Shinobi from Konohagakure, the Hidden Leave Village, as you can see on my hitai-ate. I got banished for owning a special Doujutsu, that I wasn't aware how to use it:" Yato stated further. Kagame knew about the special Doujutsu the boy was talking about, but he thought it was just an urban legend, because nobody have ever seen this jutsu. „Although I'm not a part of Konoha by now, I don't have a set on them. I don't hate the people, I can understand their fears, so I accepted it. I wasn't happy with it, but I didn't want to fear people."

Kagame listened attentive, getting concerned, that the boy was a good one out-and-out. He could see, there was no anger in his face. It was more likely a kind off sad face.

„I'm sure, that the day will come and they'll accept me as a part of the village again!" He clenched his fist in belief.

„That sounds very motivative, gaki. What about you little girl?" Kagame asked in Tayuyas direction. „Who are you? You seem to be a little shy..." the ground-owner said with a warm smile on his face. „You were always hiding a bit behind that Yato."

„I'm not shy and I'm not a little girl!" Tayuya snapped.

Kagame laughed on that, didn't meant to be rude. Yato also couldn't hide a smirk. „Hahaha, at least you've got the temper of my wife" he said, still laughing „That makes you likable to me"

As the laughter lowered a bit Tayuya felt ready to introduce herself. „Well... I'm Tayuya from the Northgates, former slave from that Orochimaru-fucker and Yato forced me to be his company! I don't know anything about my family and I'm from Otogakure."

Kagame still couldn't place a side, Tayuya was on. Yato saw his dubiety and added „If she'll get into mischief, I'll reprimand her!" he said, while he was placing a hand on Tayuya had and tousled her hair through her helmet."

„You would make a good pair" Kagame said laughily.

„WHAT?!" Tayuya roared.

„Well, enough of that. I will trust you at first. But if you want to be taught by me, I'll have to test you two seperatly." The teacher raised from the ground. „First I will have a test fight against you." He pointed on Yato.

Yato stood up. Tayuya also, moving out of the way to watch them.

Yato stood there, ready in a fighting stance, while Kagame had a odd seeming stance. He stood there, his left knee up and his arms were meeming some wings. „You're kidding rigth?" the former Konoha boy asked at his Crane imitating teacher.

„Never underestimate your enemy, no matter how frivolous he's looking!"

 _Hmpf..._ Yato thought, charging forward, as a kick hit him to his stomach.

„Did I tell you to start?" Kagame asked with an uplifted nose.

„Then what the hell are you waiting for?"

„Hmmm... You're right, start already!" Kagame teased.

Yato charged at him again, sending his fist right into his teachers face. Kagame blocked the blow by holding Yatos fist. Yato launched himself into the air, enabling him, to turn into a somersault to land a kick on his teachers head, which also got blocked. Tayuya watched at the impressive show Yato was giving. Before Yato could get into his next move, he found himself lying in the air. Kagame let off of him in such a speed, that Tayuya could really follow him with her pure eyes. Before Yato started to sink to the ground again, he got gripped by an hard blow Kagame gave him into his right shoulder, sending the young boy into the ground next to his mate.

„Next one pls!" Kagame announced.

But before Tayuya could react to that, Yato was launching an other attack on his teacher. Kagame, ready to hit Yato with his fist, was suprised, as he saw Yato ducking beneath his attempt to counter attack in lighting speed. As then Yato plant a punch on Kagames chin, sending him up into the air.

The experienced Atsuka managed to get on his feet fast, looking the young Ganan right in to his eyes. With a little shock he realized the red glowing eyes of him. _What?! A Sharingan? With three Tomoe? Already? How old is he? He can't be much older than fourteen! But he's not an Uchiha I thought? There's something wrong about this! Either it's a fake Sharingan, or he's lying about his Clan affiliation!_ He got thrown out of thought, as Yato was attempting to attack again. Some quick blows were exchanged and blocked, as finally Kagame sent out his left leg, spinning near the ground, forcing the Ganan to lose hold onto the ground, as Kagames kick hit his legs. Before the Ganans body hit the ground he got gipped again, sending him again right next to his partner. „Yato, you know, this is a Taijutsu training. Don't dare to use this Sharingan again on me or you'll get kicked out of here!" He turned his look to Tayuya „Ok, you're the next little gaki."

Tayuya scratched the back of her head, unsure if she could land even one hit on the middle aged man. _If this odd Ganan dude couldn't beat him anyway, how should I win a training fight against this man?_ She hid the less selfconfidence in her, not wanted to show any weakness.

„Ok gaki, don't be to shy, I won't be that hard on you. So... get started young lady!" he said slightly complimentary.

Somehow Tayuya blushed on that, but could manage to hide her blush, as she striked forward, shouting loudly „I'M NOT FUCKING SHY!". Her fist met Kagames right palm.

„Interesting... a righty." Kagame said tauntingly. Another kick was thrown on him by Tayuya, aiming for his stomach. Tayuya hit him, only sending her teacher two or three feet backwards. „Not bad little girl. Better than your male companion. What do you want from him already? I mean... he's a slouch in Taijutsu obvioulsy." Kagame said, still wanting to tease the red-haired Kunoichi.

The heat of rage reached it's maximum, as Tayuya roared, causing some the wall to vibrate already „I WANT NOTHING FROM THAT LITTLE MORON!"

 **BAM!**

A kick hit the Atsukas face, who flew against the wall.

Yato had seen the figth in suprise. _Hmpf. This guy has to be kidding me._

„You should know, I have a little faible for tempered woman" Kagame said laughily. „Well..." he continued „Now, i guess we'll have to do pretty much on both of you. But I'll accept you two here, so follow me upstairs, I'll show you, how we'll live here for the next two years." Kagame explained, making his track to the stairs walking them up.

As Tayuya and Yato took the last stair, they stood there in a big corridor. It was a long corridor and a very amply one. Kagame walked on, passing two or three doors. „Here we have the kitchen, where we will have breakfast all together tomorrow." Kagame explained as they passed the first door. Finally stop walking, he opened a door and pointed for them to entry. „You two are supposed to sleep here." the teacher said, smirking in his thoughts.

„W- Wait! What?!" Tayuya blushed. Their room wasn't that big, it had the size of a hotel room. It was one bed, made for two, with two little night tables. Opposite the bed was a little wardrobe.

„Pretty luxury if I'll tell you, that you won't have to pay much for it." The Atsuka said cockily.

„WHAT?!" Tayuya shouted. „YOU WANT ME TO SLEEP IN ONE BED WITH THIS PERVERTED LOSER?!"

„Well..." Kagame said in a kind of selfdefense „At first, I don't have other rooms to sleep in" which was a lie, „At second... I thought you two would make a sweet couple."

 **BAM**

Another blow hit Kagame in his face sending him through the wall of their room into the corridor. „I'm surrounded by perverted morons!"

„I still don't get why I am a pervert, I never did anything to you." Yato defended himself.

„Shut the fuck up! As if you didn't groap me at least when I was unconscious. I mean, there was a hot girl lying in front of you and you could see enough flesh, because my clothes were preffy perforated!" Tayuya charged.

„Who's the pervert here?" The young Ganan mumbled.

 **BAM!**

Yato found himself in the wall above their bed. „Oh kami!" he cursed, knowing that this will be a „funny" time with them.

„Talking about clothes..." Kagame started „Yato! Be a gentleman and buy your little vixen some new clothes, I mean-" Another kick was sent to Kagamed stomach, which he blocked this time „you can't let a lady walk around like that." he said, meaning Tayuya battered outfit.

„Why do I have to be a gentleman to a rampaging youmg girl?" Yato sighed

„Hmpf!" Tayuya made.

„You have to learn about girls, my dear. Well gakis! The plan for today is: You two are going to shower, you smell like you didn't had one for a longer time. In that wardrobe are two black Kimonos, take them. Then you'll go to the strip mall from Shizugakure, it's five minutes away from here. You'll buy clothing for both of you! The real Training will beginn tomorrow."

„I won't step under a shower!" Tayuya complained.

„Why?!" Kagame asked.

„Who can guarantee, that none of you knows any special jutsu, that allows him to look through walls?"

„Well... I'm a Taijutsu master. I defeat enough ninjas in the last war only by Taijutsu. I don't know how to perform even one ninjutsu. I can't talk for the gaki along your site. With this crazy eyes of his." The teacher explained teasy.

„Oh come on!"

xXx

After Tayuya finished showering with any incidents, she put on the black Kimono Kagame offered them. She looked into the mirror of the bath, eyeballing herself. _This man doesn't seem to have any taste. Well, but better than this old, rancid potato sack from that Orochi-teme._ She made her way into their room. Yato was already awaiting her.

„Man, you really took your time!" Yato wailed.

„Shut up, moron! And don't think that we belong together, just by wearing the same outfit."

„If I would really think that, you'll already beaten me up again." the boy sighed.

„Right, moron! Let's go already!" Tayuya ordered.

„Sure... as if I was the one preventing it."

„Blablabla!"

xXx

The way from the Atsuka training ground, near the walls of Konohagakure, to Shizugakure leads past the Gates of the Hidden Leave Village. The distance was short enough, that you can see the gates itself, but far enough, that neither the Konoha guards could see you, nor you could see them. A few minutes from the road away, Yato sensed two shinobi. By means of their mass of chakra, they must be two powerful ones or one Jinchuriki. „Wait!" Yato ordered as he was still researching what he can sense.

„What t-" Tayuya wanted to ask as she got cut off.

„Sssh!" Yato made, looking at her with a serious glare.

Tayuya could see, that obviously it was serious. The boy didn't want to make any fun or pranks, they got into trouble, maybe.

Suddenly Yato leapt to the grounds, from the tree the two were standing. „What do we have here? Isn't it a part of Akatsuki? Pleasure to meet you Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." He said, bowing to them.

„You can bring the friend of yours down here to!" A cold voice said, nearly no emotions in it. Tayuya leapt to Yatos side. „So, who are you two?"

Yato prepaired his Sharingan to suprise the Uchiha standing in front if them. „Well, my name is Yato Ganan" he said, moving his head upwards lookong streight in Itachis Sharingan. „And my companion is Tayuya Northgate."

„We definatly have to talk about this Northgate thing!" She said, but got ignored.

Kisames partner couldn't help himself as he somehow saw his little brother in the young Ganan.

„A real Ganan?" Kisame asked. „That's impossible! The whole clan got whipped out by the attack from the Kyuubi." he mentioned in unbelievment.

„Well, that's true. Most of the clan members were killed by the nine-tailed. But actually, there are two living members alive. I'm one of that!" The young boy explained.

„Whatever!" Itachi imterrupted „What do you kids want from us now?"

„I want a little fight with you Itachi-san." Yato answered, much to the suprise of all. „But a sportsman like fight. No deaths, no serious injuries!"

Itachi, knowing fairly well who the young Ganan was, accepted. Tayuya and Kisame walked out of the way, standing next to each other. _Well, this shark face is tall._ She wondered.

Yato striked forward, trying to simply hit the Uchiha with his fist. Itachi dodged every blow very easily. An unexpected blow from the Uchiha hit Yato in his tummy, forcing him to fall back.

Suddenly the sky turned into a blood red and the young Ganan boy found himself, nailed on a cross. In front of him stood up to twenty Shadows from the Uchiha, lauching at hin with their Katana swords.

„Aaaargh!" Yato screemed in pain, as he fall on his knees to the ground.

„What the heck is happening? That Uchiha dude didn't make nothing. You can't tell me, that that one punch into Yatos stommach knocked him off already!"

„It's a Genjutsu. It's been casted from that crazy red eyes of Itachi."

Tayuya dumbly nodded, hopping mad in her mind, that she couldn't realize it by herself as a Genjutsu specialist. „Hey fishface, your down for a little fight too?"

„I'm out of your league girl!" Kisame answered in disinterest. Tayuya got angry by that, launching her fist towards Kisames face. He blocked it easily, without even looking at her, holding her fist tighly to hurt her a little bit.

„Dammit!" Yato cursed, managing to stand streight again, still caught in the Genjutsu.

„And there is really a connection between Akatsuki and you?" Itachi asked arogantly.

Yato smirked, as he suddenly disappeared in a puff of chakra.

 _What?_ Itachi thought. Suddenly he got pulled into the ground a bit, feeling, that his feet were manacled. Yato shot out from the ground beneath and gave Itachi a punch to his chin, sending im into the air.

Itachi vanished into a swarn of crows, appearing behind Yato again, who already sensed him, sended a kick zu Itachis feet. The Uchiha simply jumped and kicked into Yatos face. He wasn't able to dodge or block it, because his kick try was to fast to cancel. Still flying, Itachi appeared already at Yatos landing spot, ready to hit him again. Yato managed to turn in time in the air, breaking his little flight by, placing his arms on the floor. But it didn't helped the boy, as Itachis knee hit his chest, sending im to the floor instantly. „That should be it for now, Kisame we have to go and report the Master what we find in Konoha."

Kisame simply nodded, letting Tayuyas fist finally go. Tayuya was speachless, seeing her forced companion beaten again. _How did I lost against him?_ she asked herself.

The two Akatsuki member starting to walk off the scene. „WAIT!", Yato shouted, still feeling the pain from Itachis kick into his chest. Itachi turnef around. Yato walked in front of him, Itachi ready to fight him further. „No worrya, though I would fight you, I'd rather have a break for yet." He stretched his arm out, to give congrats to the Uchiha. „Well done!" Yato gave him a big grin. „I hope we'll meet again and then I'll have my rematch." Itachi couldn't help but felt touched somehow. Yato didn't seem to be like someone who devides in good and evil. He just seemed like... a friend to him. As if Itachi would knew him for years!

Itachi softly smiled „Well boy, maybe you'll have your chance again."

Kisame was totally confused. _This little brat made him smile somehow. I haven't seen a smile in his face for two years._

„May I have the robe of yours?" Yato asked. „I know it's the official robe of Akatsuki and I'm not a real member, but... you know... as... memory?"

It wasn't easy for Itachi, but he gave him the robe and returned to his normal emotionless face „Better don't wear it to often!" Yato took the robe "This was a very impressive technique you used, with that _chakra clones_ "

"Thank you!" Yato said "I inveted it by myself. It's a very unique Jutsu, that can only be cast through the Sharingan" he explained.

"That Sharingan of yours, that's something we'll have to talk about! But another time, for now, we have to go." Kisame and Itachi leapt away.

„Well Moron, we have a robe for you..." Tayuya claimed, shaking her hand in pain from Kisames clench „Didn't Kagame-senpai told you to be a gentleman and buy some clothes for me!?"

„Let's go, we're almost in Shizugakure."

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review and stuff :)**


	4. A Night On A Feirground

As Tayuya and Yato finally arrived Shizugakure, they decided to eat something at first. It was around noon, so the strip mall wasn't too full.

„Oi Moron! How about some Dangos?" Tayuya asked.

„I don't mind." Yato answered. So they both went into the shop, offering their meals and took some seats in the little pub. There were some people, enough too not feel alone, but not too much, that it was too loud. Yato saw his chance to finally talk a bit with the girl, he earlier took interest in already. „So..." he started hesitant and a little shy, „You really don't know anything about your parents? Or origin?"

The young girl paused, thinking of what she can remember „My memories about that are very blurry. I was a young girl. As far as I can remember I was born in a little village by Kirigakure, in the lands of water. Kirigakure was in a bad situation after the great wars. We lost many strong Shinobi and suffered economicly. So it was only a show of force, when this crazy Snake man attacked Sōsugakure.", Tayuya stopped, feeling a slight pain of sadness. „I don't know what was with my parents at that time. Don't know whether he killed them or they fled and leave me there like a piece of shit. The only thing I know from there on was, that he gave me the descision, either I come with him and become a kunoichi of him, or he'll kill me in situ. Well... what was I supposed to do?" Tayuya feeling like she wanted to cry, but hold it back.

„I understand.", Yato simply answered, not knowing what to say to cheer her. „Hey! Now that we're trained by the legendary Kagame Atsuka-sama, we'll get stronger and one day I swear, we'll find that Snake-jerk and beat him to death!"

Tayuya smiled softly. „But Moron!" she said warningly „Don't you dare to tell anybody about me or I'll beat you to death first!"

Yato gulped „Are you planning to call me by my name somedays?"

The kunoichi laughed. „What was your real name again? Yaru? Kato? Mato?" she asked teasy.

„Oh come on, it's not that complicated. Ya – to?"

„Ya – ru?" she said, still wanting to provoke him.

„Ya – to!"

„Mo – ron!" she finally answered, dissolving to where this should end for her.

Yato sighed in surrender.

„Don't think that I like you, only because I have to travel and train with you!" she said with an uplifted head, knowing that she lied, because she finally was thankfull for what he did for her.

„Well... I guess that I have to accept that", he said, also knowing, that she didn't tell the truth. „So let's go an get some new clothes."

xXx

They walked through Shizugakure, finding a little shop at a corner. They walked in and seperated to search for the rags they liked. Not much time passed, as Tayuya searched for some bra's and underwear.

„Got my stuff!", Yato pointed out, suddenly appearing behind her, causing her to drop the few things she held in shock.

„God dammit!", she cursed, picking the stuff she dumped down, as his and her hand meet on an orange bra. She slapped him „Get away you fucking pervert!"

 _I just wanted to help, kami, this temper of her will kill me one day._

Even the shop assistent could hold his smirk _This dude, has to learn about women!_

„And you think I'll let you walt around with that stuff of yours?" Tayuya asked annoyed. „You know, if you want to walk around with me, you'll have to wear handsome clothes. That what you picked is bullshit, Moron!"

„Should I really let it in?" Yato mumbled. „I'm just searching for something to wear, I don't want to make this a fashion show." he explained to her.

„Awww" she made sweetly „FUCK OFF! I'll get you something more graceful!"

After more that three hours of cloth-changing, arguments, discussions and a lot of annoyence, the two shinobi walked out of the shop. „Man, this cost me more than 200 Ryō! I don't have much left. Thank you shopping queen!"

Yato simply wore black shirt with collar and some short blue trousers. It was a simple outfit to him and he had to fight for it, because Tayuya wanted him to wear the fanciest stuff he'd ever seen. What he had on was simple and wouldn't prevent him from fighting.

Tayuya, who seemingly bought half of the store, was now graced by a blue summer-dress, that covered her to the knees. It was a moderate neckline, not to deep and no sleeves. On her right hand she had a thick, black bracelet. She also wore a silver necklace with a little amethyst crytsal with it and some black net sockings, with simple black boots. Too Yato she looked beautiful, as everytime, but this time, it warmed his heart. _She looks breathtaking_ he thought, his heart pounding a little bit faster.

„Nothing to thank!" she returned. „It got pretty late, let's see what this promenade has for fun!"

„Why couldn't we just return to the Atsuka mansion?" the young Ganan asked grumpy.

„By kami... you must had a boring life before!" Tayuya pointed out kindly. „I mean, what's wrong about that? I lived in a prinson from a crazy Snake fucker for about eigthy percent of my life. You sat in a forrest for over two years and didn't really have a life there. Did you never asked yourself how it feels to be free? To live life?"

„I was always free in the forrest." Yato answered dumbly, causing Tayuya to facepalm herself. She took him by the hand and pulled him into crowds, running past some food stands.

The strip mall was very beautiful. There were severeal stands for food, games and art. A long chain of lights was strained over the stands, shining in a turquoise tone. Many traditional torchlights were hanging form buildings or stands, making a very atmospheric image.

Tayuya made her way through the people, Yato not knowing what she had planned. They stopped at a little stand with a few guns and some small porcelain plates to shoot on. „Hey, Moron, I bet you won't beat me at that!"

„If you bet, then you got me" Yato would be the last one, rejecting some little competitions.

He paid 5 Ryō to the stand owner, and handed them two guns „For the sweet couple, here." Strangely neither Yato, nor the red-haired girl fought that.

 _If I would have said that, she'd beat the hell out of me_ Yato thought with a little smile on his face, eyeballing the kunoichi.

Tayuya hold her breath, aiming on the platies. PERFECT, she hit all of them, six out of six. „Do this, Moron!"

Yato stepped forward, also aiming on the little porcelain things. Shooting all six so fast, that Tayuya almost missed it.

„Wow! That was impressive little boy!" Karuma, the stand owner said.

„Thank you" Yato said kindly.

„Hmm, that doesn't seem to be a challenge for us at all" Tayuya again, took him by his hand and ran through the many people.

xXx

After combating in various stand games, always par, they sat on the highest building of Shizugakure, looking down the mile. Tayuya leaned her had on Yato shoulder.

„You know, I hadn't have that much fun in my life!" Tayuya told him, closing her eyes.

„I can give that back, though" Yato answered glad.

They were resting there for about an our, it was short before midnight, when they decided to get back to Kagames inn. It wasn't undangerous to travel through the forrests at that time. Many Nukenins made troubles, but the two didn't care for the moment. They were enjoying the ease and the togetherness.

Suddenly, the young Ganan sensed three figures, surrounding them. „Tayuya!" he sharply whispered. The two of them stopped, Tayuya in surprise.

„What's wrong, Yato?" Tayuya asked.

Yato realized, that she used his real name for about the first time, but didn't metioned it, because it was not the right moment for it. „We're not alone!" he answered. „Come out!"

„Well, well. What do we have here? Two little kids, roaming through the forrests in the deepest night. Didn't your parents told you, that it's dangerous outside?" A tall man, with a broad anatomy stood in front of them. He wore a brown linen vest, witho nothing more under it, exposing his sixpack and muscular torso. He had a mustache and mullet, curly hair in black. His forehead was covered with a simple brown headband.

„Oww, fuck off you jerk" she snapped angrily. Suddenly a sharp blade touched her chin.

„Well, well, don't be so cocky, or do you want to die already? You're so young, little-"

„As I would care, fucker!" Tayuya answered frustraded.

„Tayuya calm down already!" Yato offered „What do you want from us? Do you think two little brats, like us carry much money?" He asked, sensing that the two others slowly made their track to them. Yato just wanted to make the man talk, so that he could think about a strategy. As he felt, the two other figures don't seem to walk right, he concluded, that they must be drunk.

„I don't think that you two have much money, but look at that little girlfriend of yours!" Yatos eyes widned as he understood, what they were up to.

„I'm not his fucking girlfriend!" Tayuya yelled.

The man laughed „This is so sweet. What a shame, that this scene won't be that sweet in a few moments.

 _It's complicated, the two of the man are drunk and uncalculatable. Tayuya doesn't have her flute with her, so she won't be able to cast a justsu on them. I can sense, that the man in front of us is the only one armed. I have the feeling, that this dude is overrating himself_ „Hey you! I have a deal for you."

Tayuya looked at him in shock, while the man seemed to be interested. „You may call me, Demon Blade"

„PFFFFAHAHAHAHAHA" Tayuya burst into laughter „That's the most ridicolous name I've ever heard!" Demon Blade doesn't seem to listen to her, having more interest in this little boy.

„Well, Demon Blade. If you're able to beat me in a one versus one fight, I'll let you do what you want with her!"

Tayuya turned pale, not believing what she heard. They had such a delightful day together and now he says something mean like this. That hurt her feelings a bit, starting to really like the boy as a friend.

The armed man however was laughing now. „Well, well, you seem to be very confident, don't you? Hahahaha! As if a little runt have any chance in a fight against me. Hahahaha! But ok, if you want to make it easy for me, I'll accept your challenge." Yato looked back in the direction of two shadows, casting a chakra clone behind them. Then he turned back, watching past Demon Blades scarred face on a tree, casting another chakra clone. The man looked in astonishment at him, as he saw an already mellowed Sharingan in the boys eyes. „Well, well, an Uchiha! This is going to get interesting!" the mans voice turned rougher and scratchier.

Two hands shot from the ground were each of the shadows were standing, taking grip of their ankles, pulling them into the ground a bit. _Doton: Chikyū no ashikase._ The two drunk barbarian were stucking to the ground for now.

Yato charged at the man, calling himself Demon Blade, punching his elbow into the mans stomach. The man vanished in some little flames appearing right behind Yato, sending his blade into his left shoulder. Yato blocked the blade with his palms. Unluckily the one palm hit the sharp part of the mans weapon to early, slicing into Yato right palm slightly, causing to drew blood from it. _Chikaidesu,_ the young boy shouted, as he concentrated chakra into his hands, shattering the mans blade.

Demon Blade held nothing more than a grasp in his hand. „Well, well, impressive little boy. But thats not enough for the great Demon Blade!" Out of the mans grip, shot a blade out of flames. „Are you able to handle that, you little pest?" The man swung his blade, seeming to draw something with it, as the flames in the air formed a dragon _Katon: Doragon no eiky_ ō. The giant fire dragon asserts at Yato, who simply did nothing as standing still. His blood red Sharingan eyes turned into white eyes, with three light-violett Tomoe that are spinning slowly. A yellow shimmering sphere blocked the whole attempt to attack. For the self-proclaimed Demon Blade it seemed to be nothing of a performance to the boy. _What are these eyes?_ He asked himself.

„That was a nice little jutsu, Demon dunce, but I want to go home now!". _Hyouton: Tetsu no kāten_ Yato formed the ram seals with his fingers and blowed a n icy fog, which was gleaming blue, out of his mouth. The mist wrapped around the Nukenin, whos body started to be freezed. Yato stopped his jutsu before it could reach the bandits head, so could still breath. „Fine Tayuya, let's go home"

„IF I'LL GET MY FINGERS ON YOU TWO AGAIN, I'LL RIP YOU INTO PIECES, YOU LITTLE PIECES OF SHIT!" the man roared, but got ignored.

Tayuya smiled, now knowing, that Yato was never willing to give her away so easily. That made her flattering very slightly, but enough to make her blush a little bit.

xXx

„As Itachi reported, our little partner and former Konohagakure shinobi Yato is starting to develop himself. To what Itachi and Kisame said about him, he's already able to cast high class jutsus. He's sixteen now and could become dangerous for our plans." A dark voice said. It's silouhette reveals that the figure must have spikey hair and eyes with a annular muster in it.

„If that's so, why don't we kill him right now?!" An other deeper and rougher voice asked. The figure seemed to be a very short one.

„By now, we don't know, how he's going to develop himself. And though we are a organisation of high-rank Nukenins, we have a contract with him. We're a serious organisation, so we'll hold on this agreement!" the first voice answered.

„Fucking bullshit!" an other much lighter and younger voice mumbled.

xXx

Tayuya and Yato finally hit the Training grounds. It must've been two in the morning now. „Oi gakis! You're late!" On a balcony there sat Kagame, waving to the the teens. „Come up here, let's talk a bit before we train tomorrow. The two students leapt onto the plattform in front of Kagames room. „Woooooow. Tayuya you look beautiful."

„Thank you, at least one who esteeming it." She said, angrily looking at Yato. „If Yato would've chosen the clothes, we would walk around like fucking bums." the girl upset.

The teacher laughed at that. Yato, who admitted her beauty mentally, smiled „At least you stopped calling me Moron" Kagames laughter increased by that. Tayuya went on red like a tomato in her face, finally realizing, what she said. Seeing him laugh at her, caused to rise her temper. She gave him a fairly strong uppercut, sending the boy down from the balcony. „And if I would call you Lord Ganan, you would still be the biggest dickhead assfucking Moron in the world!" Even with that, the two man laughted.

„We have to teach you some manners, little girl." The Atsuka said, still laughing.

„Fuck off" she snapped. „By the way... Oi, Moron!" Tayuya called after him.

 _I would rather have said nothing_ he thought, hearing Tayuya calling him Moron again. „Yes?" he asked, jumping to them again.

„What is about this weird name of yours? Ganan? This name sounds so odd to me:" the young kunoichi asked.

Before Yato could start to answer, Kagame explained „You're right Tayuya, that's not a usual name. The name is very old. Some of the first feudal kings had names like that. They had the title -nan* which is a very old word for ruler. The prefix to their names put themselves together by the first letter of the founders first and last name. The first clans head of the Ganans was-"

„Gonshi Arutome!" the young clansman cut him off. „He was a tyrant! Gonshi got ten kids from three wives, which he had selled for some land. He executed two of his own kids, beause they were to weak. That's what my grandma told me. She was one of his kids."

Tayuya looked at Yato in a mixture of shock, disgust and sadness. „Wow... Rough shit, Moron."

„As far as I'm concerned, didn't knew Arutome personally. He got killed far before the nine-tailed attacked Konoha. The feudal regiment isn't present since long ago."

The story of Yatos clan spoiled the mood. So they decided to go to bed now.

xXx

The young Ganan laid on the bad dozing, while the red-haired girl was nextdoor, changing her outfit, making it more suitable for sleeping. All clothes they had brought got sealed in a scroll. It was a very simple seal and Yato alrady explained her, how it worked, so she shouldn't have any problems with it. Tayuya had chosen a pink night dress. Though she hated pink and any stuff that was that girly, she found it sweet and is suits her very well. The dress wasn't slinky at all. It wasn't any transparent. It covered all important areas very well, it had no sleaves, but only straps for the shoulders and covered her to the knees. She went out the bathroom, finally dressed up for bed. She laid down, next to Yato.

„I warn you, if you'll grope me while I sleep, I will kill you." Tayuya growled.

„Come on! You're travelling with me for serveral days now. I never even tried to touch you and you still think I'm a pervert, though?" He tried to defend himself.

„All of you men are perverts!" Tayuya argued.

The former Konoha shinobi surrendered and just answered „For my sake!"

xXx

On the next morning, Yato got awake on his back, with Tayuya wrapped in his arm and her face burried in his chest. Her right leg rested on both of his. He cringed at that _I'm so dead if she wakes up._ He thought panically.

* * *

 **Aiaiai, seems that this little vixen will beat Yato up more then just a few time ^^'. Poor little boy.**

* just as a little information: the -nan story is just a fictional thing by me, so don't think it's a real deep japanese cultural thing xD


	5. The First Training

**This chapter took me while, because I wasn't able to write the last days, I was kind of tired and didn't felt like writing on the fiction. I want this to be good, so, I won't force myself. Don't be to sad, if I take my time sometimes, I'm just a human and not a machine and sometimes I have other things to do ^^'. And I repeat, I want this to be/get good, so please leave reviews and critic, that I can improve myself better.**

* * *

Tayuya still laid on Yato, as he tried to move out of the bed. He tried to get up, liftig up his upper body first. Tayuya felt something moving in her dreas, so she clenched her right hand into Yatos chest a bit more. The young Ganan was stuck obviously, but still tried to fight without waking her up.

„NO, NO, NO!" Tayuya suddenly screamed, almost crying. By that she woke herself up.

Yato sat there with a strange face „I guess you had a night mare..." he said with a little giggle of fear. Tayuya looked around, finding her hand clenched onto hi chest. She shot up, gaining her distance to him, sitting on the rightest edge of the bed now.

„What.. the... fuck?!" Tayuya asked confused. She couldn't believe that she was cuddling with im while asleep.

„Well... hehe" Yato didn't know what to say, he was just hoping, that she won't beat him again.

„You were groping me!" Tayuya scowled at him.

„COME ON!" he tried to defend himself „I never did anything like that to you, but you still accuse me for it?"

The door shot open, banging to the wall. Both of the teens nearly got a heartattack. Kagame stood at the door in nothing more than a yellow boxer. He gave the two a deadly glare and shouted „YOU TWO GOT NOTHING BETTER TO DO, THAN WAKING ME UP IN THE EARLIEST MORNIG?!"

„Sensei, we nearly got 11 o'clock, it's not that early." The young Ganan stated.

„FOR ME IT'S EARLY! AND NOW... LET ME HAVE MY REST!" he thunk shot the door and stomped to his room again. Yato and Tayuya looked each other right in the eyes and started giggling, holding back the burst of laughter.

xXx

„So gakis, as punishment for waking up your great sensei in the early morning, you two will start with a reaction training! You two will clean up the training hall, but not as simple as that. You have to expect random assaults that you'll have to defend. For each kick I land on you, you'll have one more day of cleaning! Understood!?"

Two depressed, young gakis took the cleaning stuff and started to wipe the floor. Kagames first attack came right after about five minutes, as he swung down from the ceiling, flying onto Tayuya. She realized the try of an assault, but wanted to seem as she wouldn't. The last moments before Kagame could land a blow on her, he got a mop in his face, sending him to the ground in front of Yato.

„Great reactions Tayuya and a even better counter attack!" Their sensei congrat.

„Thank you!" Tayuya rejoiced.

„By Kami, I was wiping right at that spot! Couldn't you send him into another direction, Tayuya?" Yato complained.

„Hey! Just do your job, Moron!" the red-haired girl contered arrogant.

The young Ganan rolled his eyes. „You know, that girl of yours is a talented Kunoichi, at least in terms of Taijutsu." The teacher says. Yato sighed at that, turning to the point where Atsuka-sensei had landed to clean it again. So Kagame positioned himself again, to wait for a chance to surprise them again. Ten minutes later he charged in Tayuyas direction again. Yato predicted earlier, that his senseis next attempt would hit him. He was slightly confused, that his teacher charged to his mate again. Kagame sent a slack kick to Tayuya, who easily dodged it by ducking under it, when the Taijutsu legend jumped onto the closest wall to shot into Yato direction from. The young Ganan leaned his head back to get out of the kicks target and grabbed the ankle of his sensei in less than a second, swinging Kagame overhead to the ground. The Atsuka blocked the crash by sending his other leg and one of his arms to the ground to get hold again. „Well done!"

Yato didn't take it as a compliment, he just registered it. „Thank you." he answered, didn't want to seem rude.

„So gakis, finish cleaning soon, we'll meet up on the training ground outside again.

xXx

An hour later, the two shinobi met a sleeping sensei at the outer training ground. Kagame wasn't really sleeping, he just playes it, to provocate the two teenager.

„HEY, YOU LAZY DUMBASS!" the young girl shouted.

„whauops!" Kagame made this odd noise. „Gosh, you two should be young and full of beans! But you two are more seeming to be an sixty year old married couple." Tayuya threw her darkest scowl at her sensei, even scarying Yato. Before Yato could even try to defend himself he only saw a flash of red jetting past him.

 **BAM**

A fist hit the nose of a certain trainer, crashing him into a tree. Kagame saw stars and his nose was bleeding. „Hahaha!" he laughed. „Young lady, if this Ganan gakis is going to hurt you, don't forget, I'm single!" the teacher commented amused.

„I thought you're married, sensei." Yato said in question.

The laughter of Kagame stopped, turning his face into contrition. „I was!" he answered sadly. „Miraki got killed by someone I was supposed to call my protégé, but that's a story for another time." Kagame rose from the tree, and walked back to the two young teens. „Lesson One, gakis! For a taijutsu specialist it's always important to not attack in patterns. You have to adapt! AND, that's not all. Maybe you're able to adapt your fighting style to a unique enemy. But most of the Taijutsu moves are simpel and predictable. You always have to invent new special techniques to hit your target. For example, Yato get ready." The Ganan positioned himself and get into his fighting stance. „I will try to hit you with both of my fists. Use your Sharingan and Tayuya watch closely. Yato you'll simply have to block my attempts." He nodded. Kagame shot forward and sent his left fist to Yato, who easily blocked the it. The Senseis right fist flew in the direction of Yatos left shoulder. Yatos left hand was already in position to block, as Kagames fist shot back and instantly blew again in such a fast motion, that even Yato Sharingan couldn't predict it. A soft hit into Yatos shoulder arrived, leaving the young girl in confusion.

„Ehm... what the fuck did you do there, that I have to watch so closely?!" she asked, getting a grin from her coach.

„Come here." the Atsuka said. Then he demonstrated her exact the same thing as he already did to Yato. „Your mate couldn't even block it with his Sharingan. Maybe you now get what I mean with being unpredictable. Taijutsu isn't only a fighting style, taijutsu is art!" he spread his limbs out, making a 'king of the world pose'

 _I know somebody that would definatly fight his opinion of art_ Yato thougth smiling at his teacher.

„That's all well and good, but as far as I can analize this, we can't really try to practice it, because it's something so specific that it would only make sense to learn in a direct combat with randoms." she pointed out. Yato and Kagame staring at her slack-jawed, didn't expect such a intelligence outbreak from the kunoichi. Tayuya looked at them slightly disturbed „What?". Sure, Tayuyas view on the things weren't spectacular at all and easy to deduce, but it was kind of impressive, because she only was comon for her loudmouth and her really indecent language.

Kagame peaked Yato with his elbow „Boy, now you've got to marry her!"

„WHAT?!" the teens answered in harmony, both gathering a little blush.

 **BAM**

… aaaaaand Yato was sent flying.

„Why me?!" he asked unclear, because of his swollen cheek.

„HAHAHAHAHA" a certain taijutsu teacher burst out into laughter.

„Why the heck are you stealing my words from the tongue? Hmpf!" Tayuya rant.

„Well gakis, you two will combat now. No Sharingan and no other Jutsu. I will look at your fighting style and try to give tips to your movements." The Sensei offered. Tayuya was glad to get her revange for their last fight. Very soon they were trying to hit each other, exchanging blow for blow. As an experienced taijutsu teacher and a legend he could conclude a very fast result about the two. Yato was definatly faster than her, but she was more talented in close fight combats. And thought Yato was the faster one, she wasn't much slower than him after some minutes of training. She was more creative in her movements and more lissome on her feet. Without much knowledge about their abilitys except taijutsu, Kagame was convinced that Yato must be more of a ninjutsu and doujutsu specialist, besides the Atsuka could feel Yatos immense aura. He must have an enormous chakra pool.

xXx

Three hours of fighting were gone, leaving two breathe stertorously teens on the floor, with bruises all over their face and limbs. Both were heavily exhausted. Yato got up very fast, seeming to be ready to fight again.

 _This boy has incredible stamina!_ Tayuya admitted in mind. She stood up to, not wanting to show any weakness, but harly able to fight or even be a challenge for him.

„Stop!" Kagame interupted. „This should be it for today." He said, much to Tayuyas relief as she sighed heavily.

„Aww, is there someone out of puff" Yato grinned at her.

„Fuck it, Moron, I'm just... a bit tired, that's all!" she excused.

„Sure" Yato teased.

„Are you two competing everytime in every life situation?" the coach asked enjoying the arguing couple. „Let's go upstairs! It's getting dark, I'll cook for us!"

„OOOOwwwwww, NICE!" Tayuya rejoiced.

xXx

In the kitchen, the two brawlers sat there, heavily breathing. Yato looked around the kitchen, eyeballing some of the portraits with his wife. _This must be Miraki._ She had long dark blue hair and always a warm smile. To Yato it appeard so, that her smile could even warm his hearth through the pictures. It was kind of incredible for him. „Sorry if I'm asking, but what is about your wife? You told us she got killed..." Kagame was stopping his motions at his question for a shot moment.

„Well..." he started „Miraki Akagame was the most beautiful person I met in my life. She was a cheerful nature, always nice and always smiling, except you hit her temper..." he added softly smiling. „Once a little kid called Souchi Raiga found my compoud here. He wanted to learn the perfection from taijutsu, just like you. When I first saw him, I had a strange feeling about this boy. He also possesed a Doujutsu, but I'm not sure what it does or how powerful it is. When he activaded it, his eyes turned piercingly turquoise with a simple black pupil and a white ring around it." Yatos eyes widned, as he knew exactly who it was. „Once a day Miraki cooked in the kitchen, while Souchi was sleeping from a pretty rough traing day before. I went into the forrest to collect some herbage for her, she needed for the meal. When I came back I only saw a floor full of blood and my wife perforated by a Katana." As horrifying it was, it wasn't all, some tears made their way down Kagames face. „She was pregnant." Kagame could hold it back any longer, as he started to cry from his memories. Yato stood up instandly, embracing his Sensei to make him feel better. „Holding the Katana a evily grinning Souchi stood there, threatening me, if I try to find him, he won't just kill me... For our baby, there was nothing to do about it."

 _This abject bastards!_ Yato thought, knowing who Souchi Raiga was. It was a pail boy with average height, wearing a grey beanie and a grey jacket. He was an expulsed child of the Souchi family, a very wealthy Clan from Tsuchigakure, the land of earth. He got disowned by the clan heads, because he always was the black sheep of his generaton. He had a vertical scar on his left eye, which he had tattooed black. _I hate this organisation. I almost feel ashame for officially being a part from it. I quitted and they still didn't except that, but I will show the all!_ „But why did you take him, when you already had a bad feeling about him?" he asked in interest.

„You know, I'm a very naive teacher, always seeing the good in people and trying to make the bad ones to good ones. I disprize hatred. I am someone who wants to spray love. But obviously not all human are wanting this."

„I must tell you somthing about Souchi!" Yati tone turned more serious.

„You knew him?" Kagame asked shocked.

„Very well. I belong to the same organisation." the Ganan answered cold.

Tayuya rose from her chair, seperating Kagame and Yato, standing there in a defending position. The skepticism about Yato got strong suddenly. „Don't try dumb things, dickfucker!" Tayuya warned.

The former Konohanin didn't fight, he understood the upset about his person „You don't have to worry a thing. What Souchi did, was definatly in the organisations interest. But I quit the organisation. This syndicate of elite ninja is called 'The Ring Of The Guardians'. There are six member, including me, and a great master. The great master Iwatesu Kokatsu has the power over six special and antique Doujutsu techniques. One of them was the Ganan Kekkei Genkai, which he transplanted the clan founder Gonshi Arutome. As heritage of the clan, I was forced to be a part from this so called 'Guardians'. I never agreed with their vision. I never wanted to be a part of. So I decided to quit the clan unofficially. They want to create peace by infiltrating the systems of the five big villages and overtaking the regiment step by step. I don't think, that's something like this is called piece. It's more of a power monopol." The jumpiness in the room cleared down slowly. Kagames and Tayuya trust in Yato returned. „I don't know why, I hate taking revange somehow, but I will kill all of the members of the ring, I aimed that for the future long ago already!"

Kagames mood softened a bit by the somehow warm words of Yato. „Well gakis, enough of bad vibes, let's eat something and get to bed after.

xXx

Again Yato found himself on their bed, thinking about everthing, but mostly about Kagame and his wife. He cleaned himself up already, Tayuya was showering actually.

„FUCK!" she cursed from the shower. „I forgot a fucking towel!"

„May I help you, Tayuya?!" He asked.

„You wish, you dirty Moron!" she teased. „Just take a towel and throw it in here, without looking!" the red-haired offered. Yato did so, without any attempt to peep on her. After ten minutes, Tayuya went out the shower, walking into their room, wrapped in a white towel. „Oi, what up, little pervert?" she asked.

„You still calling me a pervert." Yato asked annoyed.

Tayuya was in mood to play with him, very, very slowly opening the towel, revealing the upper part of her breasts, but not showing any more. Yato looks followed her opening game, when she finally stopped and closed it up again. „HAH! I knew it, Moron!" she said triumphant.

 _Dammit! Why did I watched her like this, I never do this._ The young Ganan was angry in mind. „Are you going to cuddle with me, while dreaming?" Yato asked.

„I won't even touch you in sleep this time, if you would pay me for, Moron!" she answered rude.

„Well, at least I have more space then."

xXx

Kagame sat on his balcony, sipping at his glass of sake, holding an image from his wife and him. Almost about to cry again. As he motioned to finger to the sky. _This Ganan boy will change the ninja world, I would bet on that!_ He thought happily. The fun the three made when they ate, cheered the coach up a bit. At the uplifting words of Yatos little speach made him happy.

xXx

It was one of those night, when Yato couldn't get any sleep. Sometimes he is awake the whole night, sitting on a random spot, thinking about so much. He felt the inner emptyness of Kagame, he has noone that fulfills his life. His wife completed the empty part of him and the young Ganan was pretty sure about the fact, that he and Tayuya couldn't really fill this part. Then he went through some possible plans on etirpating all members of the ring. _They must be stopped soon. They could get more dangerous than the Akatsuki man._ He thought himself. He made his way to the top of the training hall, watching the stars in the nightsky.

xXx

The Atsuka finished his third glass of sake. He wasn't drunk and decided to close the bottle and store it right again. When he made his track back to the balcony he met a very depressed Yato. „I'm sorry for being so curious about your wife, that was none of my business." he excused.

„It's ok young boy, I forgive, there is nothing bad about it, I just wasn't ready to talk about her yet, it happend only 2 months ago."

„I will take your revenge!" Yato promised.

* * *

 **And with that, I think I'll cut here, because... what would be an anime /fanfic without cliffhangers? Right, an episode xD ...**


	6. Welcome back?

**So guys, I guess this was enough of an Intro, at least for me, so let's make the story more unteresting ^^**

* * *

(time skip)

Two years went past, when it was time to say goodbye to the young adults. Kagame was standing in the door. Outside in front of him stood a tall Ganan, wearing the robe from the Akatsuki. He got eighteen a few months ago. And right by his site, there was a proud looking red-haired girl, who completely had lost chains to Orochimaru. She learnt how to controll his curse mark, without damaging her immune system. Her haircut never changed, because of Yato, who always told her how beautiful she was, althought they weren't a couple yet. Her breast grew into a C cup. As far as Yato could see through his own shirts she always wore when they went to bed, they had a nice round shape. She changed that stupid helmet into a simple, black and smurfy Beanie. On top she had a yellow poncho, leaving her arms free, just like a muscle shirt. On her poncho were a big 'T' and a big 'Y' symboling her Name. On her right wrist she had s little tattoo, that resambled the fire wings of a phoenix and on her upper right arm she had tattooed the Kita-Kanji (北) over a Mon-Kanji ( 門) what was the signature for her last name, that she accepted as her real last name, Northgate*. _The two grew up pretty well over the last years!_ Kagame thought. The only thing he had wished to see, was that the two would walk hand in hand, as a couple. But that couple thing could take it's time, as Tayuya hardly accepted him as a real friend now, still calling him a Moron.

„We'll leave than!" the young boy said. The two walked off. Yato turned around a last time and waved his sensei „We'll come over in a few days for sure!" he promised. Though the farewell was a bit sad, it was a beautiful one. The three of them became a little family over the years. They took round about a hundret of nukenins down during the last two years. Yato discovered, how talented he was in inventing new jutsus, sometimes, he created them while he was fighting. A skill Tayuya was a bit jealous about. Yato was able to enlarge his pool of ninjutsu. He already possesed so much, that he stopped counting. In Shizugakure there was a bunch of people, who researched about him, collecting all informationa about the Ganan they could get. They kept an account on all jutsus he had used. Yato was aware of the group, but knew, they'll never be as far as he was.

Tayuya learned about the elemental affinities from Yato. Her primary affinity was the fire technique, the Katon, which she found very cool. Her second affininty was the earth technique, the Doton. That one she found boring, complaining about it, wanting a more fancy technique, like the Raiton. But however, Yato teached her some jutsus Yōton, the Lava Release. That was a pretty cool thing to her, having more of a unique technique. Also Yato had shown her some tricks, how she can create Raiton jutsus without affinity for it. „So, Moron! Where do we go now?" Tayuya asked confidently.

„Well... what a surprise that you're going to follow me. Two years earlier, you wouldn't come along by choice." Yato countered friendly. Tayuya didn't expect such an answer.

„Hey you Moron! Don't piss me off already or you will head your way alone again!" Tayuya returned furiously.

„Calm down, I'm just joking. I will return to Konohagakure again." The Ganan stated.

„WHAT?" Tayuya questioned in surprise. „These bastards kicked you out of their village and you're going to return and beg them to take you back?!" She was right.

„Yes. As I explained you earlier, I'm not up for a revange. If I was a civilian at the time, I would wanted me to get expulsed too. My grandma still lives there. I want to see her again. She's the only one of my Clan, that is still alive."

The young girl was sceptical „Though I will follow you, i can't advocate that!"

„Understandable" He admitted.

On their trip to Konoha they passed a little group of certain ninjas. A blonde in an orange jumpsuit, a pink-haired kunoichi, a strange looking guy with a belly-top and a Jonin with grey hair and a face mask. Yato could identify three of them very quick. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake. He knew all of them, when he lived in the Hidden Leave Village. The strange looking one was totally unknown to him. Tayuya gulped slightly as they walked by, realizing the blonde, which she fought for a little amount of time, as he hopped over her to follow Sasuke. She hoped he wouldn't remember her. Unluckyly, when they passed each other, some Shuriken were shot to Tayuya, which she dodged easily. Yato was in worse trouble, because before he had the chance to defend himself his right chest got pierced from behind. Kakashis Shidori hit him, as he vanished in a puff of chakra. „Hello Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and...?"

„Sai" the belly-top wearing boy answered with a friendly smile and a cold voice, still standing in a defense stand.

„Sai" Yato returned to fullfill his sentence. The young Ganan appeared on a tree again.

„What are you two thinking? That we'll let two members of Akatsuki get into the village so easily?" Kakashi asked, ready to hit Yato with another Shidori.

Tayuya facepalmed herself „I told him, not to wear this stupid robe!"

Kakashi rose an eyebrow on that „We're not from the Akatsuki, I just wear the robe of them, because in my opinion it's pretty good for fights, due to the fact, that the enemy can't see what you have in your slieve." Yato clarified.

„Yato Ganan, am I right?" the masked Jonin asked sharply.

„Yes, pleasure to meet you again, Kakashi-san" the Ganan smiled. „Please let me explain my actual situation. Me and Tayuya are comming from the secret training ground of the great Kagame Atsuka. We, and especially me, are on our trip to Konoha after four years. I hope to get received again, so do I for my companion there. Tayuya was with me since three years, and she's released connection to Orochimaru. Kakashi you know me from then, you know I never was up to revange or somthing like that!" Kakashi thought about that, while the three young Chunin paused.

The Jonin sighed „You're still as troublrsome as you were as a child, ha? Guys, for a matter of fact that we are only going for a D-mission, we will first escort those two of them to Konoha."

„WHAT?!" Naruto screamed in horror „This crazy bitch over there tried to kill Shikamaru and stopped us from getting Sasuke back and you trust him already?!"

„Naruto stop it!" Kakashi ordered „I can't talk for the girl, but I know Yato well enough to estimate him! And it's obvious enough that I don't trust him for a hundred percent, that's why I want to escort him!"

Naruto and Sakura glared at Yato and Tayuya. Naruto didn't want to trust Tayuya even for just a second. He also knew Yato from then, when he was a child, Yato always visited him at his house, to talk a bit, so Naruto didn't felt to lonely. Even if the young Ganan knew, that Naruto was the container of the Kyuubi, who wiped out his whole clan, he never saw him as a demon.

xXx

Arriving the gates of Konoha, Izumo and Kotetsu watched at Kakashi in astonishment. „Oi! Well done, Kakashi-san, excellent and in such a short time!'" Izumo congrated.

„Perfect! Just as we know our Kakashi!" Kotetsu added.

The masked man looked at them in wonder. _What the heck is wrong with them?_ he asked to himself, just walking by ignoring them. The two Guards of the main gate of Konoha eyeballed the two newcomers critically. Yato just gave them a warm smile. They made their way to the Hokage Mansion. None of the civilians recognized Yato, due to the fact, that they didn't know who or what Akatsuki was, while some of the Konohas Jonins watched at Yato a little shock. Also, the younf Ganan could sense some ANBU troups were following them.

 _Maybe I should really take off the robe next time._ Yato thought.

With Kakashi in front, the little escort group passed the guards of the Hokage Mansion easily. Luckily that day, Tsunade wasn't that buisy. She was already done with the usual paperwork.

 **Knock, knock**

 _Who's there?_ Tayuya thought jokingly.

„Come in!" the Godaime Hokage yelled. She was a little bit surprised, when she saw, who was comming in. „You want to tell me, that you're already back from your mission, Kakashi?!" she asked sceptically.

„No, we're not, but before we could really start with our mission, these two ninja crossed our ways." Tsunade took a closer look at the boy, wearing a robe with red clouds on it.

„Are they members of-"

„No!" Yato cuttet her off. „I won that robe in a fight with one of them. I still wear it, because it's kind of usefull in a fight" he tried to explain.

„The cause, why I bring him here is, that he and his companion were heading to Konoha. We were escorting them to make sure, that they don't cause any damage or trouble. First we wanted to fight them, because just like you I thought they were Akatsukis, but the two of them didn't even try to fight us." the silver-haired Jonin continued.

„So, why were you two heading to us?" Tsunade asked with a sharp voice.

„I want to be part of Konohagakure again! I ask for resumption." Yato answered nicely, leaning forward.

„Well... interesting" Tsunade considered the idea „I would accept that, but it's beyond my power. We have to convene the whole council to render a judgement." the Hokage explained.

„I see." Yato returned understandable.

„I will call for the council tomorrow, for now we'll have to put you in jail for the night."

„WHAT?!" Tayuya shouted, making Tsunade flinch.

„HEY!" she growled back „These are the rules, if you don't want to stay here, then get the fuck out!" Before Tayuya could answer, Yato put a hand on her shoulder, soothing the churned red-head.

„I'm sorry for her slip, please apologize." Yato intervened, leaning forward again. An ANBU entered the room, to bring the two yet Non-Konohanins into prison. Kakashi and his team took off, to accomplish their mission now.

xXx

„Be quiet!" a stessed Hokage yelled, silencing the room. Yato was up the whole night, while Tayuya just had slept terribly. It was comfortable to sleep in Yatos womb, but the fact, that it was a dungeon floor they were sleeping on, where it's cold, wet and hard, wasn't that nice for her. „We have met today, to judge about the habitation of Tayuya Northgate and Yato Ganan!" Tsunade explained to all the people. „Yato, you're first, tell us, why we should allow you to stay here!"

Yato raised from his seat in the middle of the room. He was surrounded by serveral civilians and clan heads. „Well, I'm Yato Ganan and it's about five years ago, that the council voted about banning me from Konoha. In this five years I developed myself, I got stronger, got trained by the grear Kagame Atsuka-sama, took down about hundreds of Nukenin that were roaming through the forrest arround Konohagakure. In this give years, I never attempted to attack Konoha or one of their ninjas, I never even thought about revenge. Though I got expulsed, I was a loyal ninja. I learned so many techniques, that people in a near village are recording all Jutsus I've ever used or which they heard I would use. I have affinities for all five elements, with even one KekkeI Genkai. I'm the owner of a Sharingan and I didn't steal eyes of any Uchiha. Also I'm am the possesor of the Ganan Kekkei Genkai, another powerful Doujutsu. A Justsu, that feared people so much, that they didn't want me in town anymore. I learned how to control it, and how to creat Jutsus with it. For the matter of fact, I would be a big plus for the military power of Konoha!" he finished his summation.

„In that case, it would be a very smart idea. Having another strong ninja in our rows, would be good for fighting against the rising threat from Akatsuki." the head of the Nara-Clan Shikaku said.

„But how can we proof, that he isn't a spy for them, I mean, he's wearing their robe!" one of the Akimichi-clan replied.

„Damn, Moron! Why the fuck are you always wearing that stupid thing though, brining us in nothing more than trouble!" Tayuya mumbled at her companion.

„I know how we'll proof that!" a cold voice said. A mummed man with cane bunched out, walking into the council circle, staying in front of Yato.

 _A Genjutsu? Is this the power of Shisuis Sharingan?_ Yato realized, but decided to do nothing against it, because it could help his position. Yato was easily able not to get cought in his Genjutsu.

„I know Kagame-san very well. I trained with him, when we were young. I know, he's a really hearty man. He always treats his students like family, am I right, Mister Ganan?" the Homura stated. A few mumbles went through the rows of the council. The Ganan got a bad feeling from that.

„Yes, he means a lot to me!" he answered to Danzo honestly, though he was more than concerned.

„Bring us his head!" Danzo said, causing the whole room to fill with shock. Yatos eyes shot open in terror.

„Shimura-sama, you can't be serious about that! Konohagakure always stands for peace and not for fear!" the shocked boy tried to excuse.

„Though you're right, Yato, we still need a proof, if you're a good one?" Tsunade added.

 _I guess she's caught in Danzos Genjutsu. They must be some kind of rivals._ Yato thought. „Tayuya!" he said and made a motion to her, that she know, he wants to go.

„Are you really-?" she wanted to ask, as she got cut off.

„Yes!" he answered with closed eyes.

xXx

Arriving the spot, where the Atsuka training ground was supposed to be, there was nothing. Suddenly, it appeared in front of them. „Aaaaaah, Yato anf Tayuya, my dearest! You weren't out for long!" he laughed, when the door slit open and the two hikers entered.

„What is the story about you and Danzo?" the Ganan questioned sharply.

„ Oooh well..." Kagames mood sank „When I was young, I fought him in the Chunin exams, in the final round. Though I was specialized in Taijutsu, I managed to beat him. As it came to the descision, who finally becomes Chunin and who will go back to school again, it was a shock for him. Although he got into the final, he got votes against him becoming a Chunin. He had to show, that he's able to be a Chunin, so he got a test mission. He got teamed up with a Jonin and me. The test mission was supposed to be a C type, but it turned into a A type, as we found out who our enemys are. Danzo wasn't able to do something, because very early in the fight he got knocked out. When we got back to village, I hadn't have the chance to give an explanation, due to the fact, that our Jonin teamleader had to give report on his own. When he came out of the Hokages room he congrated me - I got my Jonin rang instantly, without even intending it. Danzo had to go back to school sadly. From now on, h hated me, seeing a rival in me. I never wished something bad for him." The coach narrated. „Why do you want to know?" Kagame asked.

„They want me to kill you, so they have a proof, for me being good." Yato answered. Tayuya was totally speachless, when she heard how cold her companions voice got.

„It begins!" Kagame said happily and proudly „Your destiny take it's course!"

„What?!" the Ganan asked, but suddenly he got kicked up into the air. Tayuya leapt away, it was their fight only. A blew shot into Yatos stommach and sent him crashing beamy into the floor.

„Oi Gaki, you're disappointig me! I thought I taught you more!" Kagame taunted. „Why don't you use your Sharingan, maybe it helps you..."

„No!" Yato returned, getting up on his feet again „It was always forbidden to use it, when we trained, sensei!" by that the pround in Kagame rose. The teacher shot in Yatos direction, trying to land a kick to his chest. The Ganan put him by his ankle, crashing Kagame head over into the ground behind him. Then Yato leapt into the air, flying down on Kagame, brining his knee to his sensei chest. Kagame coughed blood, hearing most of his ribs crack. Pain went through his body, making him unable to move.

„That was a nice combination, gaki! I got old, I'm not used to such a fast fight, I became slow. Yato come over here!" tears went down Yatos cheek. Tayuya also moved to the spot Kagame was suffering, also starting to cry, but she instantly stopped, when she sat opposite to Yato, in the middle of them, their sensei. „I knew this day will come! I dreamed of it, i dreamed of it two or three daya after you two got here first. I believe in destiny and you're destiny Yato, is to save this world, dominated by cruelty and hatred. You are special!" Yato started to cry harder, his head dropping onto his senseis tummy.

„I'm so god damn sorry, sensei!" he tried to excuse.

„You're the strongest Shinobi I've ever met! It maybe, that you're not the best Taijutsu fighter, or you're bad in Ninjutsu, but you have the heart of a real Shinobi, there are so less of you, that have it." Kagame philosophized.

„I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Yato repeated. He was filled with contrition.

„You mustn't be, gaki! I told you everything I know, I taught you all my values and all virtues, that are important!" Kagames head turned to Tayuya „And you my dear, you're a very beautiful woman, you showed him life and you grew strong aswell, my girl. You will have a big future, I hope it will be by his side." he smiled warmly, sending his right finger to Yatos chest „A part of me lives in on in you two." He brought his right hand to slightly stroke Tayuya left cheek. His arm dropped, he was to weak to keep it up anymore. He painfully coughed again. „Yato! Take my beanie! It will always remind you of me!" Kagame faded away. Outside it became night, it was heavily raining. A sad Tayuya sat there, seeing a devastated friend, heavily crying on the dead body of their sensei. She didn't really know what to do with this she walked over to Yato, placing her hand on his shoulder, trying to sooth him down.

Dead was a normal thing though. Yato also knew it, but this day he felt this feeling for the first time. This feeling of taking revenge. _I swear by kami-sama, I will kill you, Danzo!_

* * *

 **That's it for now. How do you like it? Comments, reviews etc are welcome ^^ cheers**


	7. Dinner with the Yamanaka Clan

**OK folks, I'm sorry, but I got ill last week and wasn't really able to write this chapter, but now I'm almost healthy again, so let's go.  
InfiniteRaven (Wattpad – where you can also read my story): Since you're correcting me very much – and every mistake, that shouldn't be a mistake normally xD – I'll take my time, hopefully this or next week, to correct all of them. I just wanna let you know, that you're not doing it for nothing! Thank you! ^^**

* * *

It had started to rain heavily outside, when Yato was still watching in sadness at his senseis dead body. Tayuya was still by his side, also watching, trying to sooth her friend. The two of them decided to stay at the Atsukas compound over night. Tayuya though, that Yato was overdoing it, when he brought the dead Kagame into bed, covering him up. He closed the door, when he walked outside. He already knew, that he won't be able to sleep, but for Tayuya he went to bed, so she could sleep on his chest, as she always did. He created one of his chakra clones through his Sharingan, so he won't have to get up, waking up his companion. Then he went into the kitchen, where the three of them always had food. Yato watched the images, where Kagame and his wife were together. Yato felt somehow sorry for his wife too. How is it possible, that two of his own students, who he had treaten like children, come back and kill his wife first and then himself. _Is it destiny? Is this family cursed somehow? Is this whole Atsuka-clan, a star-crossed family? And why did I also kill one of them? Is it most heartful desire to get back to Konoha? So heartful, that I have to kill for?_ A thousends of those questions crossed his mind. He wasn't sure about any answer. What also occupied him, were the nice memories about their breakfasts together, or their lunches. It was like there where ghoasts at the table, who were acting all those memories in front of him. But his personal show was interrupted, when suddenly the lights turned on and a slightly grumpy Tayuya stood in the door.

„You know, I'm not the fan of killing clones, so early in the morning." she said. It was almost one o'clock after midnight. Yato didn't know how, but Tayuya somehow got a feeling over the years, what were chakra clones and who was the original Yato. For Yato it was perplexing. In the past he fought owners of Sharingans and Byakugans and none of them was able to predict the clones or the original. That was the trick behind this kind of jutsu. Chakra clones use a big amount of chakra, to resamble their caster completely, even their chakra flows inside. Not only that, this clones could bear a lot in fights, they don't disappear as fast as shadow clones does, for example. „Will you get your ass back to bed then?" she asked, making a swining motion, pointing in the direction were their room was.

„What if I tell you, I'm not?" Yato questioned, not really serious.

„I don't think, that you want to give me that answer!" Tayuya countered, sounding menacing. He scratched the back of his head, giving her an unsure smile and headwd towards the bedroom.

The next morning, Tayuya got up, realizing that Yato didn't sleep at all. She decided to say nothing about it, thinking that loosing his sensei was enough of a shock, to get no sleep... at least for the last night. Tayuya woke up in the middle of the day. At that daytime, Kagame would usually kick them out of the bed, literally. The young couple took a fast breakfast and covered the body of their senseis in some blank scrolls. Yato didn't want, that people see him, carrying a dead person, like this, he looked like one of these odd puppet masters. When they made their way back to Konoha again, Tayuya felt Yatos anger. His sight was dark, his face seemed cold. _This is not the Yato, that I'm supposed to call my friend!_

BAM!

A hard slap met the back of Yatos head, sending him face-first into the ground. „Get your shit together, Moron!" Tayuya snapped, while Yato got up, looking at her in a mix of surprise and shock. „Kagame-sama is really pround of you, even when he knew, you came to kill him! This kind of pain is totally normal in our world, unfortunatly! Sensei Atsuka tought us, because he has the oppinion, that we and especially you are able to change it. He is watching us. You think he likes it, to see you cry like a fucking baby?!" she appealed to the Ganan. The boy closed his eyes at this and smiled softly.

„You're totally right, Tayuya. But you don't know what I'm really feeling. Since I reached my Genin rank, I always was a sportsman. Out of nowhere, I have this bloodlust. I want to kill Danzo for it. That's not normal!"

„Moron, do you listen to the shit you're talking?" Tayuya tried to figure out „In a world full of cruelty, hatred and inhumanity, it's more abnormal to fight people sportsmanlike, than wanting to kill them. You know, that people don't kill, because they want to. They mainly kill for saving their own lifes!" Yato paused, thinking about what Tayuya said.

„I guess you're right." he commented. After that Tayuya randomly embraced him. The odd thing about it was, that she did it on instinct and not really intended. The warmth of her body, that now met his body, somehow feeled good to him. When she let off of him, realizing what she did, she turned her face away from him, to hide the heavy blush that crossed her cheeks.

„Well, let's move on!" the red-haired girl called.

When they arrived at the gates of Konoha, two familiar guards stood at the gates, Izumo and Kotetsu. They let them pass without any questions this time. They seemed to be quiet scared from the Ganan son. At the Hokages office, where a busy Tsunade, with a big amount of paperwork was arguing with the head of the elders council Danzo. Yato didn't know, what about they were arguing exactly, but he wasn't interested. He just walked in commentless and threw his senseis dead body on the floor in the middle of the room, causing the fight between the Hokage and the elder councils head to stop. The Godaime Hokage looked shocked, while Danzo looked in surprise. Nobody honestly thought, that Yato would really kill him, just to get back to the Hidden Leave Village. „Y - you killed him?" Danzo asked. Yato prefered to give no answer, giving him a cold glare instead.

„W - Well Yato, since you fullfilled the elders council request, I don't have any other requirements for you. You're officially part of Konohagakure again, so is Tayuya. But you must run through a test. Go to Ibiki, he'll check your minds and memories, just to make sure, you really don't have any plans on attacking Konoha. And also, if you're already there, you have to register you to the Chunin Exams. Luckily for you, they'll start in a week. I'm confident enough in you two, to give you your Genin rank without any tests. That's it for today!" Tsunade stated. Yato and Tayuya went off, making their track to Ibiki, who was at the Ninja Academy.

 _He really killed him?_ A shocked Danzo thought. 'What's the secret with him? He can't be that strong. Kagame even bet me then' the old man was confused.

The two Konoha newcomers met Ibiki at the Academy. „There you are. I was awaiting you already. Let's make this fast, I have a date!" Tayuya raised an eyebrow on that. „Yato, you'll start." he sat down on a flat surface. Ibiki pressed a button on the wall and two huge rocks enlaced him, just leaving enough space, not to be crushed between them, leaving only his head free. This was a measure for prisoners, so they couldn't cast any Justsu. Yato already knew the procedure and how they look into his mind. He had to manipulate his own memories for that now, because if they would find out, that there were connections between him and Akatsuki, they would probably kill him. Inoichi Yamanaka entered the room.

„So Yato, are you ready?" the man asked nicely. The Ganan nodded, as far as he was able between the giant stones. Inoichi placed his hand on Yatos head and started checking his memories. Ten minutes later, he was finished and smiled at the young boy: „Nice, that you're here again!" Inoichi said, smiling at him. Yato got a slightly guilty conscience by that, because though he didn't have any evil plans, he had to lie to him. The Ganan got released from the rocks and stood up.

„You're definatly to nice, Inoichi!" Ibiki commented.

„Probably you're just to strict and gruff." The head of the Yamanaka clan answered. They needed about five minutes for the same procedure on the red-haired girl. After they checked her mind, Tayuya felt like death warmed over. She almost wanted to puke. Her face went unhealthy pale. „Don't worry, young lady; seem to be just some aftermaths from my Jutsu, some people can't bear it right. Just sit down somewhere for five minutes and you should be fine." Inoichi said smiling. Even though Yato tried to manipulate it, Inoichi could see his connection to the criminal organization. „Now, taht you're part of the village again, I would invite you, Yato for dinner tomorrow at the Yamanaka residence. You can bring your friend along."

„Sure!" Yato answered simply.

„Fine then, I'm gonna register you two for the upcoming Chunin Exams. I meet you at the forrest of death in four days at twelve o'clockat noon. Not even one second later, understood!" Ibiki commanded. The couple simply nodded. Ibiki left the room, while Inoichi gave a key to Tayuya.

„As far as I heard, you will sleep at your grandmas house Yato, right?" The Yamanaka asked.

„Yes"

„So, there you got the key for appartment 107. The appartment house is about five minutes from the Ganan house. This young lady must have a place to sleep, right?" Inoichi explained. Tayuya blushed a bit. She was unused to such a gentleman-like behaviour. She was always surrounded by people who only want to rape her, a perverted sensei and Yato, who she always degraded into a pervert.

„T - Thank you" Tayuya stammered.

Inoichi realized her stuttering and started to laugh „Hahaha, she's sweet, isn't she?" he asked in Yatos direction.

„Don't you dare to say something wrong now!" Tayuya threatened.

„Hehe" Yato memed, scratching the back of his head dumbly. The Yamanakas laughter got stronger by that.

„You two are like a married couple" The medical specialist said, still laughting. „Well, I'll see ou two this evening then." He left the room, the teens also did. The young couple arrived at the Ganan clans house. Tayuya was surprised. From what she heard, the Ganan clan was a powerful and feared clan, but the house was just... a house, not a huge compound, like the compound of the Hyuuga, they saw on their way. Even the Atsuka training ground was bigger. This was just a small, free-standing house. A high wooden fence surrounded the garden, which surrounded the house. It had two floors and a traditional chinese roof. The door opened and pretty small figure stood at the door. It must be Yatos grandma, she had grey her, due to her age, binded into a bun and wore nothing else than a brown mantle, that was so long, that it had barely a millimeter distance from the floor.

„Nice to see you again Mikura-dono." The young Ganan greeted, leaning forward.

„Yato-tan, how often do I have to tell you, that you mustn't always say Mikura-dono to me. The clan structures are dead we don't have any emperors. Obaasan is totally enough." Mikura looked over at Tayuya „And who's that pretty girl beside you?" Tayuya slightly cringed at that, still unused to compliments from people she doesn't know.

„That's my friend Tayuya. She accompanied me for about three years now" Yato replied. The two now official Konohanins entered the house. Yato showed his red-haired friend around. After that, they walked over, to Tayuyas appartment. Which was..

„Huge Bullshit!" a now grumpy girl yelled. She was in the middle of her appartment and looked around. There was nothing. A bed to sleep, a desk for whatever and a window with a cactus on the window bench. Of course there were two other rooms, a small kitchen and a small bathroom. Tayuya wanted to go back to Yatos house, but she didn't want to say.

„If you want, you can sleep at my house." Yato said soothingly.

„That would suit you, wouldn't it?" she answered teasingly. „And suddenly your hand is in my slip, while I'm asleep? Of course!"

„Why do you always want to assume something like that to me? I never even tried to think about something!" The Ganan defended himself.

„Mhm... Mhm... Sure! And I'm the sixth Mizukage!" she answered.

„Whatever! Obviously you want to sleep in that rathole" Yato turned around, saying that he's about to go. Tayuya gulped, looking at the state of her appartment.

„Pff! I already slept i worse places!" she yelled back at him.

„Ok, I'm going to pick you up in about two hours then."

„You're leaving?" she asked in surprise.

„Yes, I'm gonna help my grandma cleaning the house, making the garden and tidy up my room after years." he explained.

„I guess, I'll clean up that little room too then" Tayuya planned. After two hours of cleaning, arranging and vesting, finally her door knocked. She opened. In front of her stood Yato in his typical Akatsuki robe. „Will you wear something different one day?" she asked annoyed. Yato didn't answer, he was staring at his friend. For her it seemed like he was trying to take her clothes of only by staring. She wore a tight-fitting, black dress, that covered her to the knees. It had only one strap on her right shoulder. From there, the cut of the dress continued to the middle of left ribs, that didn't left no really neckline, but enough bare skin anyway. Sometimes Tayuya had serious thoughts about her outfit, when Yato stared at her like that. She always asks herself, whether her dress is too slinky. „God dammit, Yato, don't stare at me so slack-jawed!"

Yato harrumphed and shook his head to clear his mind. „Let's go then!"

When they finally arrived the Yamanaka compund near the center of Konoha, Inoichi already awaited them. „I hope you brought a little bit of hunger with!" he greeted with a smile on his face. Somehow he seemed to be very happy to have Yato in Konoha again. The young Ganan couldn't explain, because he never had a special relation to the Yamanaka clan.

„A little bit?!" Tayuya asked „Fuck, give me something to eat!" she shouted and soon cleared her throat „I mean... Yeah... I'm a little hungry." she said, the tone of her voice getting slightly squeaky.

A hearthy laugh burst out of Inoichi, even Yato couldn't hold back. Tayuya felt embaressed, though she wasn't the person that felt uncomfortable in interpersonal things. Inoichi entered them and quickly opened them the next door, that led them directly to the courtyard, where most of the relevant clan members sat. Ino's mother had prepared dinner and they were all ready to eat. The yard had a square shape and on the height of the second floor there hang lanterns all around, to illuminate the small area. It was a pretty normsl dinner, no conspicuousnesses. While Ino and Tayuya started to get very well, Yato decided to go out for a walk and Inoichi joined him. Yato lit a cigarette.

„Can I have one too?" the blonde gentleman asked.

„Since when do you smoke? It doesn't suit you." Yato commented

„I guess it's the bad habbit of Asuma. I had a plenty of special missions with him in the last weeks, sometimes I smoked one with him. But I guess you're right, a Yamanaka, member of the clan that stands for beauty and healthiness, shouldn't smoke!" He said, smiling in Yatos direction. „Let's talk about something." His tone got more serious, what catched Yatos attention „When I was checking your mind that day, I could see memories with a closer relation to the Akatsuki organisation. Can you tell me about that?"

„So... you want to report it?" The Ganan asked apathetically.. Inoichi put a soothing hand on the boys shoulder.

„Yato, if I really wanted to, I'd already did it. When I check the peoples mind, I couldn't only see their memories, I can also have a look in their 'heart'. I know that you're not a member of them and I know that you are the last one, that would attack Konoha. So, would you tell me please?" The Yamanaka smiled.

Yato, more or less unarmoured answered „Whrn I got kicked out, they wanted me to become a member. They told me their plans about peace, but I didn't agree with them. Because of my special Doujutsu, they see me as a potential danger. We signed a contract, they won't attack me, if I don't attack they attack Konoha, the contract gets void. That's all about it. I'm not allowed to give any information to anyone about members, goals or anything else. This will be a total exception that I tell you."

„I understand..." Inoichi thought. „No worries, little one, I'll keep that as a secret." Yato threw away the stub of his cigarette.

„Don't talk to me, as a little child." he mumbled. The Yamanaka laughed at that.

Late that evening the couple left the Yamanaka compound, heading towards home. Tayuya, who found a new friend, told Yato euphorically about Ino, how she can speak about fashion, boys and so on with her. She also babbled out, that Ino had a little crush on him. Yato wasn't really interested and listened only half-hearted. Suddenly the boy stopped and Tayuya looked at him in surprise. „What's it, Moron?"

„Ehm... here's your appartment." he answered dumbfounded.

The sight of her appartment smashed her back to reality. „Ehhhmm... yes... I mean... YES, it is!"

„Good night then, sleep tight." Yato said, embracing her. Clueless like she is sometimes, she didn't return that odd bodycontact. The two apparted and she went up to her room, falling onto her bed. _What was that?_

she asked herself, meaning Yatos embrace _It felt good somehow._

she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Yato was lying on the top of his clans house. It was his personal spot. He always was there when he couldn't sleep. He looks up into the nightslky, thinking about everything. Actually he was thinking sbout his Sharingan. When he saw the dead body of Kagame, he felt a melting pain in his eyes. Later that day, as he looked in the mirror, he realized, that his Sharingan had formed a forth Tomoe. This wasn't normal. All he knew from the descents from the Uchiha, there was none having a Four-Tomoed Sharingan. He decided to research on it tomorrow, when he heard footsteps. It was the darkest night, who would walk around now?

Tayuya stood in front of the Ganans house, looking up, streight into Yatos eyes. He smiled when he saw her. „There is a rat in my room." she said princess-like with an uplifted head.

„Awwwww... Should I kill it for you?" Yato teased.

Tayuya, who actually wanted to sleep at Yatos house answered „Yes" just to not show him. He jumped of the roof and accompanied her to her appartment. The whole way she hoped he would turn back and say, that she can sleep over at his bed, but Yato obviously was too... dumb, when it came to things like treating a girl right or read their emotions. She opened the door to her appartment. „But care, no blood!" she commanded.

Yato ran through three hand seals and rammed his hand onto the floor. Tayuya watched in interest. Yato rose up from the ground and pointed towards her bed. „It's underneath your bed." he walked over, looking under the bed to see a feared rat. Quickly he activated his Sharingan, obviously casting a Genjutsu on it. The rat didn't made any move after that. Yato took the little invader by the tail and threw it out the window and stopped his jutsu. He obviously didn't killed it. „My job is done then, so..."

„Wait!" his companion interrupted. They faced each other for a second, then Tayuya looked to the ground „What if there are more of then?" she said sweetly and faked-shy.

„I'm hundred percent sure, that there are no more of them, with the little Jutsu of mine, I checked the whole area and-"

„Stop being such a moron all the time!" she took him by his coattail and pushef him onto her bed. She followed and placed her head on his chest, finally having Her pillow again.

„Well... I guess I don't want to sleep in such a hole. How about sleeping at my house?" -_-

 **That's it for this chapter. Our clueless protagonist will definatly get a punishment for his cluelessness, as far as I know Tayuya. Our tempered little redhead likes it, to beat the crap out of him, she told me yesterday when I met her *.* xD**

 **Cheers, folks!**


	8. Special Mission

**In this chapter there will be more action, showing how Tayuya developed in the last three years. The last chapter was a kind of a filler... ok no, that's not true, the part with the dinner was xD**

* * *

 **Ok! Ok! I'll stop 'talking'**

It had been a hell of a night to both of them. Yato was used to nights without sleep, but Tayuya was very tetchy when it comes to sleep. She just wanted 'her pillow', but the run around at midnight, Yato's lack of understanding her feelings. Tayuya wanted to kill the ANBU, that waked her up in the earliest morning. „Damn! It's about four o'clock in the fucking morning and you guys from ANBU don't have any better things to do, than being annoying?"

„I'm sorry, Tayuya-san, but Tsunade-sama said, that it's a special mission." A woman with a crow-mask reported.

„I don't fucking care, I'm ti-" Yato brought his hand to clench onto her mouth to keep her from cursing any further.

„Understood, we will be at her office in a few minutes then." Yato replied nicely. The woman and her partner nodded and vanished after Yatos confirmation.

„What the fuck, Moron?!" Tayuya growled.

„Go and take a nap, I'll go to the office on my own and I will pick you up then." Yato suggested.

„Ah, fuck that! I'm already awake now!" Tayuya cried, while Yato sighed (what tight rhymes xD – sorry). So they took their stuff and took a little morning-march to the Hokage mansion, where a worried Tsunade awaited them.

„Good morning, Hokage-sama, what is it about?" Yato asked.

„The morning is all but good." The Godaime Hokage mumbled „Asuma and Kurenai were sent out on a mission in the Valley Of Fire, near Sunagakure. I planned a week for them to finish their mission, but it's been two already, due to the message I got a few days ago, where it says that they'll need one day more or two."

„I see." Yato said „Ok, we'll go for it, Hokage-sama!"

„Thank you!" Tsunade gave back. The two left the office. Yato was glad, that Tayuya didn't say a word, because he felt her anger about the lack of sleep. When they got to the gates, the two guards, they already met a few times, watched them in interest.

„You two are on a mission so soon?" Izumo asked.

„Obviously." The Ganan answered with a smile.

„That's redicolous. You arrived here a day ago, take your time, Ganan-san!" Kotetsu said.

„I wish we fucking could!" Tayuya mumbled to herself, loud enough, that the guards could hear it.

„Obviously the Jonin and their teams are on a mission, and for two of Konohas Jonins we're after. Maybe the got in trouble." Yato explained. Izumo and Kotetsu nodded understandingly. „And please don't call me Ganan-san, that sounds weird to me. Simply call me Yato." he threw another smile on them. Yato hopped up into the trees, to head to the Valley Of Fire, so did Tayuya. It didn't take long and Yato warned Tayuya „Behind us!" he whispered in her direction. She gave him a nod, jumping to the next tree without even looking back. Suddenly a big amount of Kunai were launched at them from behind.

Tayuya, who already prepared her hand seals when Yato warned her, turned around in her jump and made a motion, that looked like she lifted the ground „ _Yōton: Yōgan Hogo no Jutsu_!" Tayuya shouted, brining a massive wave of lava from the ground, which hardned when it reached her height from the floor. All launched Kunai rebounded at the wall. Yato did seemingly nothing, as the whole backside of his body was filled with Kunais. He felt to the floor, leaving Tayuya alone against three figures that came out of some trees. Tayuya wasn't alarmed at all when she saw Yatos dead body sailing to the ground, because she already knew his tricks.

„Poor girl, your partner must be a huge wimp!" on of the three said. The enemy group contained two men and one woman.

„Don't be so rude Itake!" The female threw at a boy with spiky, white hair and some tape around his forhead. He had a scar in the form of a cross on his right cheek and piercing purple eyes. He wore his Hitai-ate, which had the sign of Otogakure on it, on his left wrist. „It's not her fault, that she gets the biggest loser from the village as her partner!" she taunted.

Tayuya widely grinned „You're right! What a bummer, that you can't chose your team mate!"

„What do you say Miku, do we need more than five minutes to take her down?" Itake asked the lady.

„I won't need two!" the female with long, blonde hairs taunted again. The length of her hair reached her to her feet, almost touching the ground.

„The bet is on!" the third figure said. A very small man, hardly taller than a meter. He wore the same helmet Tayuya once wore.

„Hey, you hairy bitch! Is your genital area as hairy as your head?!" Tayuya indecently spat.

„Don't you da-!" she got interrupted, when the edge of a Kunai touched the flesh of her throat from behind.

„When I was you, I wouldn't try any movement!" Yato suggested, with an now activated Sharingan.

Miku gulped in shock. Suddenly, the small man disappeared. He shot out of the floor underneath Tayuya, to sent her flying with a punch to her chin. She realized it to late to dodge or block. „Shit!" she cursed, managing to land on her hands and flip back on her feet again.

„Hey Raiku, you think you can do her solo, I guess I have to help our little princess here?" Itake asked loudly.

„Ooooh, for sure! She's just a helpless little girl, isn't she?" the small figure provoced.

„I'm sorry for you, shorty, but underastimating me is a huge mistake." Tayuya countered confidently.

„I'M NOT SHORT, THAT'S MY KEKKEI GENKAI!" Raiku screamed.

„Oh yes! Sure! I'm sorry, forgot about that, shorty." Now Tayuya was the taunting one. The little man launched at her in anger.

„Your little princess here will defend herself and rip you into pieces after, Itake-kun!" Miku threatened to her mate with a wide grin. Her hairs begin to swirl around Yato arm, who took his arm back, trying to cut her hair with his Kunai.

„I already thought about something like that. Who else would have so much hair by free will." Yato explained.

„Itake! Go and help Raiku. I sensed very much chakra from the girl down there and as I know him, he would definatly underestismate her, as he do with everyone!" she offered her mate.

„Ok, Miku-sama." Itake said, suddenly so respectful and charged downward. Yatos eyes widned at the fact, that the woman in front of him was a sensory type.

„Why the hell would you send down your man?" he asked with a cold voice, he always uses when he fights.

„Because your chakra is dimensions stronger than hers. So tell me, what is this about? I already fought members of the Uzimaki clan, which are known for their huge chakra amounts. But yours are ways out of inhuman." the long-haired lady analysed.

„Hmpf... well, there are two things about it, to be honest. The first thing is, that I studied the characteristics of chakra. I found out, that chakra is everywhere; in the air, in the trees, in the flowers; everywhere! I learnd the manipulation of it very intensly when I was young, which means I'm able to gain chakra from nature every second, which theoretically means, that my chakra pool is infinitly. And the second thing, ma'am, you won't witness in your life!" Yato explained.

„Huh?" Miku was confused.

„Just like you, I'm a sensory type." he lifted his head, looking her in the eyes deeply with his Sharingan „And from what I can sense, you already lost!"

Suddenly the womans vision blurred for a second, when she found herself in a more dark world. The sky was red suddenly. „What?"

„I hope you like this little Genjutsu of mine." Yato said.

with Tayuya -

Tayuy easily blocked every attempt of Raiku to attack her. „Is that all you have, Shorty?" the red-haired girl asked. Suddenly she heard a scream from above her.

„Shidori!" Itake screamed, when he tried to slam the blue, flashy sphere into Tayuyas head. A big bang echoed through the forrest.

with Yato -

„Looks like your little vixen is done" Miku assumed. „My turn now!"

Yato was shocked, that the head of the Ototrio, that attacked them, could move so easily, while she was still caughed in his Genjutsu. Mikus hair widely rose into the air, then shot in Yatos direction, and grabbing his wrists and ankles. Holding the Ganan in the air, Miku taunted again „You two weren't any competition! What's with your gigantic chakra pool now, little poser!" Yato felt a stabbing pain, when he got pulled at all his limbs. His joints began to make cracking noises, because they slowly dislocated. The pain git stronger and stronger until his got ripped apart by the Otoprincess, a stream of blood started to rain on the big bough where she was standing. „Easy!" she said to herself, while streching, like she would wake up now.

with Tayuya -

Itake stood in a big crater, he created with his Shidori. His hand was digged in Tayuya right chest. Out of seemingly nowhere two arms shot from the floor underneath him, grabbing him by his ankles. „ _Doton_ : -!"

„Where is this stupid little bitch?" Raiku asked.

Bonds out of earth prevented any bigger movements from Itake, when suddenly the earth in front of him startet to form some spikes. „Yoton: Dangan no jutsu!" The stone spikes got heated and shot to a defenseless Itake, whose partner came to late to block. The little lava missles perforated the body the grey-haired Otonin, leaving him with thousends of little holes, amongst others like his eyes or his chest. His pained screams rang through the forrest.

A shocked Raiku saw this scene and gulped in fear. Finally Tayuya came out of the earth. „Awww... poor little boy. No fighting skills at all! I hope you're more of a challenge, Shorty!" Raikus curse mark activated by that, as he felt a rising power running through his veins.

„You rather don't spit any big tones, I'll kill you, you little slut!" Tayuya recognized the flames of killing intention in his eyes.

 _That's not good. This chakra feels like it was made from pure evil. Even my mark was more harmless..._ She thought. „When I was you, I wouldn't count on that thing on your neck, because it's damaging your body more than it helps you in a fight!" Tayuya recommended.

„Shut the fuck up, little whore!" Raiku spat.

„Well, how many annoying words do you have for a fucking Kunoichi? Come on, give it to me, Shorty!" Tayuya challenged him, turning into a Taijutsu stance. Two wings, out of black flames, grew out of Raiku's back. Also black flames were spinning around him on the floor.

with Yato -

„I've had enough of this!" A familiar voice said to Miku.

„Huh?" She made. A bloody figure came up from the blood on the bough she was standing on. Obviously this figure resambled Yato, who hold a Katana.

„I didn't want to kill you, but you're not leaving me any choice!" the bloodflow of the Yato figure hardned, bringing back the normal color of him and his clothes, finally showing the real body again. His sword glowed with lightenings, obviously influencing the Katana with some Raiton chakra. Mikus Medusa-like hairs attempted to defense her, but the lightning blade easily cut through them. The cut hairs stopped in the air, glowing in chakra, when they got as hard as iron, the little hair projectiles shot onto Yato. He on the other end doesn't make any move, as the missle were blocked by a yellow sphere around him. A little amount of blood flowed out of his right eye, but Yato didn't seem to feel any pain from it. „Don't even try it! This is an automatic barrier created by my Sharingan. It transfers the damage to the eyes. But the eyes don't take damage from it, they just gain the pain from it. But I'm used to very much pain." He evily grinned on one side. In a motion no normal human eye could follow, he shot forward, giving Miku a firm clout. The sound revealed that her forhead must get cracked. She covered her head in pain.

„You -!" she got cut off, when suddenly her vision got purple and some colorfull lights danced around randomly. „Wha-!"

„The force of my attacked cracked your forehead, damaging the part of the brain, to where your organs of sight are connected with. I said I don't want to kill you, this should make you unable to fight." He ran through some hand seals, then bit into his right thumb and slammed his hand onto the floor _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_! A puff of smoke popped up. A Eagle stood there, straddling his wings.

„Long time not seen! What is it, Yato-sama?" a deep voice asked.

„Thank you for comming, Rai-sama! I smashed into the head of this girl her, cracking her forhead bones. She'll need a medical-nin, but I'm too busy. Can you carry her to Konoha? She could have some important information about Orochimaru." the Ganan figured out.

„Sure!" the head of the mighty Eagle spirits answered. Grabbing the females shoulders with his fangs. Some seals came out of them.

„What?!" The woman yelled in surprise.

 **PUFF**

And there she was gone with a puff of smoke. „I'll head to Konoha hospital then, see you!" Rai said and flew away. Yato waved afterwards.

with Tayuya -

 _This doesn't look good!_ Tayuya thought, looking and the small figure, which tamed his black flames, his eyes started to glow in a piercing yellow.

„HERE I COME!" Raiku's body divided itself in the middle, making a second Raiku standing in front of Tayuya. Her eyes widned at that.

 _Shit, that could get dangerous!_ She concentrated. The flames shot streight to her, when suddenly Yato appeared.

„ _Mangekyou Sharingan!"_ he shouted, when the Tomoe in his eyes formed a simple, for-edged cross with a red pupil in the center. The flames from Raiku were absorbed and sent in an other dimension.

„Ah man! Moron, you never want to let me have some fun!" Tayuya cried.

„Fun?" he asked. His voice was so cold, that even Tayuya couldn't think of Yato by it. „I saw your despair and the trance of panic in your eyes. That doesn't seem like having fun." She didn't replied to this, at one side she was simply shocked at how coldly he talked to her, at the other she knew he was right. „Besides, we don't have time for games, Kurenai and Asuma could be in deep trouble!" He formed some hand seals and took a deep breath „ _Raiton: Doragon Kaminari no Arashi"_ A massive amount of blue lightnings came out of Yato's mouth. The power of his jutsu was so strong, that the earth in front of him trembled. Raikus screams of pain confirmed his death. Seemingly at least. When the jutsu stopped there was nothing. „Hm?" he thought. „I can't sense him!"

„From above, you prick!", Raiku formed some hand seals and shot some of his black flames in their direction. Suddenly the Ganans eyes widned.

„Tayuya behind you!" the second Raiku appeared behind her, crashing his hand, which was formed into a sharp blade by chakra, into her waist. Tayuya however didn't made a move, as her body turned into lava. When Raiku hit her with his attempt, her body hardned again, so that his hand was caught in a massive stone statue of her.

„ _Doton: Hitsugi no tsume!"_ spikes shot from the statue, goring through Raikus body.

„Argh!" The pain spoke out of Raiku, when his second form got killed, he felt the pain of it, causing him to drop lose.

The real Tayuya leapt into the fight from some trees, she hid in. „Well done, Tayuya!"

„Easy!" she gave back.

„Now let's move on, I hope they get helpful informations from Miku" Yato explained. Then he lept forward, heading further to the aimed location.

Aswell did Tayuya „Where is she?" the red-haired vixen asked.

„I knocked her out, so she wasn't able to fight. I summoned Rai-sama, to bring her to Konoha." he replied.

„Ah... Smart one, Moron!" She congrated.

xXx

The whole hospital was alarmed, when one of the windows in the higher part of the buidling got crashed. Shizune came in the said room. „Who are you!?" she asked sharply, ready to launch some Shuriken at the posh eagle. „Obviously you're a summon from someone!"

„I am the mighty Rai-sama, king of the eagle spirits!" He introduced himself. „I have a sealing contract with that little Ganan boy of yours."

Shizune took back her Shuriken. „ And what are you doing here? Why are you crushing the window?"

„Oh please! I had to make a royal entry!" He explained. „However. Please step back a little!" Shizune did as she was told to. Some random Kanji appeared on the floor in the middle of the room. In the form of circle, many seals were visible.

 _Wow, that must be a very complex seeling jutsu! From what Tsunade told me, not even the best seals of the Uzumaki clan were that complicated._ Shizune thought in astonishment. A puff of smoke came up, revealing a confused Miku, still holding her head in defense and pain. „What happened to her?"

„She is of Orochimarus vessels, obviously. Her forehead bones got cracked by Yato's attack. Her organs of sight are slightly damaged." Shizune took the hurt girl from the floor, turning around to bring her to the intensive care unit. „She could have some valueable information about that snake-teme! But care about her hairs. Her Kekkei Genkai allows her, to use them as a weapon!" Shizune nodded in agreement and ran out of the door. „How disrespectful! She not even thanked me!" The fancied and courtly bird cried. The seals on the floor got sucked back into Rai's fangs. „Next time, I will overthink of helping the people, who are alied to this little Ganan-boy!" Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 **So that's it for now. And man, this little bird is a hell of a poser, damn!**

 **Rai: I heard that, little human! Better not make me angry!**

 **Ookok... I guess I'm quiet now. Cheers folks**


	9. Fighting A Master Of Black Magic

**Since the last chapter had a lot of action on it, i guess... I'll make a filler now xD**

 **Rai: Don't you dare!**

 **Oi, calm down, just a joke!**

 **Rai: Noooot funny**

 **However, I have to apologize to you, because I fucked up a few times with my space bar ^^' - I'm sorry, I'll watch out for it better now, even though I'm going to correct the other chapers these days.**

* * *

About six medicals were working on Miku. Three tried to repair the damage on the forehead and the front part of the cortex. Two other looked over her body to check for other bruises or wounds, while another was casting a seal, so the mistress couldn't cast any jutsus. When Shizune came in and saw the fair work of the medicals, she pushed them out of the way, to work on it herself. Her repairing skills were ways better than the ones from her helpers. Miku twitched, as a wave of vitality went through her body. She opened her eyes and finally had a normal vision again. „Wha-?"

„Don't move!" Shizune commanded sharply.

xXx

Tayuya and Yato arrived at the Valley of Fire. Yato had sense familiar chakra signatures from a lost building. When he entered, there were the dead bodys of Asuma and Kurenai. Tayuyas eyes widened in shock, as she already wanted go for them. Yato stopped her, by throwing his arm into her way. „Here's something wrong."

„What do you mean?" Tayuya asked calmly. Yato went through some hand seals and released a shockwave, revealing, that they weren't stand in front of a building. They were already in it. „A Genjutsu?" she questioned angrily, in fact that she couldn't realize it herself as a Genjutsu specialist.

„Kinda." Yato replied.

„More of that annoying Konoha scum!" A pretty old man said. He wore a purple cape, with a hood on. He had short, spikey, grey hair.

„Oh well, that's pretty interesting!" Yato commented.

„What?" came from the red-haired girl.

„From his chakra signature, I can see, that he's a black magician. That's pretty rare." the young Ganan said.

„I always thought, it's a fairy tail." Tayuya spat disinterested.

„Where are our comrades?" He asked the man, with his cold voice again.

„We definatly have to talk about this crazy voice of yours, Moron." Tayuya whispered.

„Shut up!" The magician yelled. A strange purple area spread from the floor around him. It looked like the space, just with a purple color instead of black. Yato didn't make any attempt to dodge, because comfidently waited for his barrier to activate itself, as she always did. Tayuya anyways jumped backwards. Yato started to feel sick suddenly. He fell down on his knees and puked.

„What the-?" he wanted to asked, as his shoulder got his with to kunai, he couldn't dodge. „Argh!"

„Well, even the other two were better than you! You simply run into my jutsu without thinking about twice! These are the 'strong' Shinobi from Konohagakure? Pathetic!" the magician shouted. Yato was totally confused.

 _What kind of jutsu is this? This isn't a Genjutsu!_ he analysed in his thoughts. He constantly saw flashing images of violence and cruelty he never saw before. The pictures were to fast to see what exactly was on them. This images caused fear to rise in him. Tayuya stood there, a few feet away from Yato, seeing how he's suffering. He puked again. She checked the occurences of the battle field. She thought about attacking her enemy from under the earth, but she wasn't sure, if she would get catched by the jutsu aswell. Which would be deadly for her, because air under earth is limited, she found that to risky. She could cast a Genjutsu with her flute, but she would catch Yato aswell, also she didn't know, if the magical area would disappear then. She went through serveral hand signs.

„Yoton: Lava Release!" she spat a big wave of Lava from her mouth and let it slowly flow into the magicians direction.

„Wow, a Lava style jutsu... Sooooo rare, but so useless! I'm not impressed!" The master of black power shouted annoyed.

„Wait for i-" Tayuya stopped, when some strained and painfull noises came from Yato. He managed to stand up. The two Kunai still stabbing in his shoulders. He also still saw these horrible random pictures in front of him. He was in such deep panics, that he heavily sweat. He was visible horrified, a state that Tayuya also hadn't seen on him, the three years she travelled with him. He was shivering, but he was bravly fighing against this strange jutsu.

„Wow, you got up. Something your pitful friends didn't achieved! Noone ever was able to, but that doesn't make you a strong enemy anyways!" the caped man taunted. For Tayuya, it wasn't a real fight. She was just analysing the best method to attack, without getting into this strange purple area, that surrounded the man. The real fight took place between and this jutsu of the man. Yato had to throw up again. He felt pretty miserable. Pain runned through his body, each movement hurt and he was so frightened. Tayuya started to feel a bit of the horror, Yato must run through, when her flowing lava reached the area of his jutsu. Her chakra somehow recorded that at transfered a little amout of it. But for Tayuya it wasn't to bad. Yato, who still had a respective distance to the enemy, got closer to him, very, very slowly. Step by step.

„I've had enough of this! Kokujin no shi!" he said, balling his fist. The sphere shot to Yato, wrapping him completely with the purple thing. He got down to his knees again, screaming painfully! All the symptoms got stronger by a multiple times. He also got blind, his visiom got completely purple. He heavily vommited. The lava raised from the ground also wrapping Yatos body in it. „What!?" the enemys eyes widned at that. The cover out of lava was sucking out the chakra of the magicians jutsu. „What the hell, do you think you're doing?!" he asked angrily. Another sphere of that purple jutsu spread from him, ways faster than before, catching Tayuya, which suddenly appeared in the air behind him, kicking him into the face from behind, or practically more from aside. At that all the violet spheres disappeared and Yato was free finally. The pain stopped, the flashing images and the enormous brackishness. He finally was able to stand on his feet again. „How the hell?!"

„Oh? You didn't realized it?" she gave back, then started to grin foxy. She pointed at the ceiling of the building. She sent the lava flow forward, to catch his attention and to help out Yato if it get's troublesome, but she always sent a flow backwards. This climed on a wall, behind a escape pipe pr something lile that and slowly made it's way atop from where the mage stood. Through a little chakra transfer, she replaced herself with an simple earth clone, while the real Tayuya came out of the lava puddle at the ceiling and waite for the moment to strike.

„You damn little-!"

„Now it's my turn!" Yato cut him off. He casted an reflective jutsu, through his Sharingan, drawing the old man into his own jutsu, distrackting the mage for long enough, that he could land a firm kick to his tummy. He bent down to the floor, coughing out a little amount of blood. „So tell us, where are Kurenai and Asuma?!"

„A mile away from here to the north. In one of Orochimarus abandoned compunds in a cave." the possesor of dark power answered in capitulation.

„Tayuya, hold on to my back." She followed his instruction.

„But why the fuck should I do that?!"

„Just hold on!" He said a bit grumpily. Chakra began to swirl around them, taking the form of a big bird with spreaded wings, when they disappeared. Another second, Tayuya found herself, heavily coughing, in front of said compound. „It was a teleport ju-"

„Just prewarn me next time, you Moron! That wasn't kind." She yelled. „Let's get through this, I'm still tired!" Yato couldn't hold back a little smile. In a small cage, near the entry a horrified Kurenai and a starving Asuma were sitting at the floor, totally out of chakra. What a terrible sight. „A chakra cage, absorbing all the chakra, of course!"

„Yato... Yato... we're going to die, we're going to die!" a horrified Kurenai cried. Yato kept cool, looking her into the eyes with his Sharingan and removing the jutsu from her. „Wha- What?!"

„You're safe now. Just calm down. Tell me, what was your mission out here?" Yato asked, while he brought out a scroll from his sleve. Making a simple hand seal and there popped up some consumables for travles.

„Mainly it was spying. Normally Anko was the Tokubetsu Jonin for it, but she had to prepare the stuff for the Chunin exams, so she was busy." Kurenai explained. Asuma was eating like there would be no tomorrow. Kurenai was to shocked to eat at the moment. Yato unsealed the cage, and broke the lock, so the two prisoners could get out.

„Thank you for saving us, I guess we got trapped!" Asuma excused themselfes, scratching the back of his head. Somehow Yato was slightly angry at Asuma, but he didn't know why, but he also couldn't laugh with him so dumbly.

„I wouldn't think, that your so foolish, Asuma-san!" the boy in it's Akatuski robe criticized.

„I already told him, that he mustn't play the hero in front of me." Kurenai agreed. Asuma gulped.

„What should I say? I guess I got distracted a bit..."

Flash back -

 _Kurenai was jumping from tree to tree, while Asuma followed her. „What's wrong Asuma, your so silent today? That's normal for you!" she questioned him. She looked back, to see Asuma's eyes locked on a certain part of her body. „Hey!"_

„ _Huh? What's the matter, Kurenai?"_

„ _DO YOU EVEN LISTEN TO ME?!" she growled. „WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN LOOKING AT?" Asuma who scratched the back of his head in defenselessness could give an answer. She slapped him, causing him, to fall from the tree, down to earth. „You pervert! We're on a mission, get your shit together!"_

end of the flash back _-_

When she remembered the embarassing behaviour from Asuma, she went red in her face. „So, let's get your stuff together and go!" Yato assumed. He got some nods from the others. They headed bacl to Konoha again to give their reports, but Tayuya somehow got slower by time. „You're ok?" the team stopped to check, if they could move on. Tayuya had some pearls of sweat on her forehead.

„I – I'm ok, I guess!" she lied with a weak voice, starting to wobble. She felt strangely dizzy.

„Oh, don't tell me your becoming sick now!" Yato threw at her, when Tayuya lost her hold and started to topple down. Yato shot behind her to catch her before falling. He touched her face and felt a melting heat coming from her cheeks „No good! You two, go and head further, Tsunade-sama is in sorrow because of you. Tell her that Tayuya got ill, so we'll come after in a day or two!" He said.

„Ok, get well soon, Tayuya!" Asuma waved and made track to Konoha. It was getting later, the sky started to get darker. Yato wanted to create a safe place. He set up a small fire and a trunk to sit on. He casted a Genjutsu arround them, so they would seem to be a tree for others. Tayuya slept until it was in the middle of the night.

„Wha – What's wrong?" she asked a little husky.

„It's alright, Tayuya! You caught a little fever obviously. I care for you." he soothed her.

„Wh – Where are the other guys?" the sick girl wanted to know.

„They head to Konoha already. I told them to, because Tsunade-sama was almost in panic for them." He reported. Tayuya smiled on that.

„They're a couple, aren't they?" she anticipated, having fantasies about her, beeing with Yato. Though she didn't want to admit it, she simply thought it could be beautiful. The dreams gave her only positive feelings.

„Practically they are, but officially they deny it... still." he replied.

„How sweet!" she again smiled. Yato sat on the trunk, with her on his right site, her head lying on his lap.

„You've had a pretty long nap, you know?" he told her sheepishly.

„I had quite less sleep, because of a certain moron here..." though she was ill, she had enoungh power, to tease Yato a little bit.

„Come on, go to sleep again, we'll get stared kind of early next morning." he said, with a warm and soft voice. Only the sound of his voice could heal her somehow.

„Yato?" she was beginning to ask, still fantasizing.

„Huh?"

„Errm... nothing... just never mind me!" she excused sheepishly, closing her eyes, to sleep again. _What are those strange feelings in my chest?_ She thought. _How is this supposed to be normal?_ The feeling of being attracted to somebody was totally new to her and she didn't know where to put it.

Yato was already sure, that he won't sleep this night. He thougt it could get a peaceful night, but when Tayuya was deeply asleep, he realized a familiar chakra signature, appearing from literally nowhere. He created a clone of his and went out of his seeming tree, looking in an orange mask, instead of a face.

„It's about time!" Obito reported. Yato nodded.

„I see..."

„Sasuke formed a group of shinobi by his own, now hunting for Itachi." the Ganans eyes widned at that in shock.

 _Is he already that strong?_ He thought for a moment.

„Also, our first attacks on the bigger villages will start very soon." Obito clarified. „Which means our contract will get void."

„So, you're planning on attacking me right now?" Yato sharply questioned, getting into a fighting stance.

„Oh, no. Our plans didn't started yet, I just wanted to let you know, because I'm a fair contracting partner and this will be the last time, we'll see us as neutrals!" A shiver went down Yatos neck. The figure in front of him dissolved, leaving a lonely Yato back. He disspelled his clone and thought about the Akatsukis plans through the whole night. Tayuya was to deep asleep, that she could realize anything what happend. The next morning Tayuya woke up. The fever got weaker, but it was still there though. He took her in her arms and walked towards the Hidden Leaf Village. It was a beautiful day. Sun was shining and the green tones from the forrest were nicely glowing. A harmonic view. Tayuya also enjoyed it, but she enjoyed it even more, getting carried around bridel style. They changed some old stories from each other. Finally they arrived at the northern gates of Konoha.

„Ok, we'll head home streight, I'm to exhausted to give my report to Tsunade-sama today. I guess Obaasan will be happy to see us healthy – more or less" he gave Tayuya a little smile. They entered the house of the Ganan clan, greeting his grandmum Mikura. Yato brought Tayuya to bed, placing a warm towel on her forehead and said she should sleep. That was pretty difficult for her, because it was in the middle of the day. But he sat next to her, since he was sure, that she felt asleep. Then he went down the stairs, sitting down in the kitchen, across the table his grandma took a seat.

„So, I've heard about a little girl, that was hospitalized these days. Her name was pretty similar to mine." Mikura narrated.

„I remember her pretty good, because I was the one fighting her." He explained.

„I know. It was told, that a giant bird had crashed into one of the upper hospital floors. Conincidentally I have a grandson with a summoning contract with the eagle spirits."

„This bird is such a... man... he always has to make a show." he claimed, scratching the back of his head.

„But from I can see, this was a pretty fast misison for you, wasn't it?" she asked.

„Normally it'd take about three days. I needed four, because I rested for one day, since Tayuya got her fever." the younger Ganan detailed.

„It worked a circuit pretty fast in Konoha, though many citizens thought we got attacked." she explined.

„I see your point. I definatly have to talk to him about this!" he warned. Then he took a spoon from the soup his grandmum cooked.

xXx

It was late at night, Yato was on his typical spot on the roof top. The roof hatch opened and a redhead rose up. „Heeeey, na... how are you?" Yato asked her, glad to see her.

„Almost good!" she said, with her normal voice now. „But you should know, that I can't sleep so well, when my pillow isn't around." She suggested. Yato gave her a smile, crawling to the hatch and coming down from the roof, joing her to bed.

xXx

The next morning, Yato streched himself, feeling weak somehow. Just a few seconds later, a now healthy Tayuya was also streching. „Morning, Moron!" She looked into his face, seeing the redned cheeks. „Oh man, come on, you're serious now?!"

 **Ow, owwww... poor Tayuya. Not enough that she got weak in front of him because of this dumb sickness she caught, no, now Yato is getting ill. WOW! Nice work, who was the onem wrinting that sh*t?**

 **Random staff: You, sir...**

 **Fired!**

 **Rai: These dumb little human brat!**

 **Huh?**

 **Rai: What would be this Ganan boy, without my power? This was definatly the contract I seal with such weaklings!**

 **Blablabla... he's annoying isn't he -.-**

 **However, hope to see you in the next chapter, cheers folks! ^^**


	10. Trouble in the Forrest of Dawn?

**Believe it or not... but I got ill again. Yeah, I really like getting sick and feel like I'm dying the next seconds. But well, here we are**

* * *

A slightly grumpy Tayuya walked down the streets of Konohagakure in the middle of the day. Yato's grandma was taking care of him and his fever. She always treated him like a son. She headed to the Hokage Mansion to give report over her last mission. When she arrived the Godaime's Office, she met a pretty busy blonde, going through a quiet normal amount of paperwork. Shizune assisted her, as far as she was authorized to. „Uhm... Hey!? I guess." the redhead greeted, unsure how to start a comversation.

„Hey Tayuya, where did you leave your friend?" Tsunade asked interested.

„Moron got sick over night, so I'll have to give report on my own." Tayuya claimed.

„Ah, you mustn't little one, Asuma and Kurenai already gave theirs quiet detailed. Also they mentioned how you two helped them, so it's fine. But if I already can catch you solo, I have to tell you something!"

„Ermmmm... 'key?" she threw a sceptical look at the Hokage.

„The Civilian Council filed an application to me. They still don't trust you hundred percently. There is a criminal organization near one of the smaller, outter villages, in the Forrest Of Dawn. It's about a day away from here. It is said, that they have connections to Orochimaru. Luckily the heads are in the Bingo Book, noted as C-Nukenin. So it shouldn't be to hard for you. Not only is it a good preparation for your upcoming Chunin exams, it's a chance for you, to show, that you really belong to us!" Tsunade explained.

„But there's a rub, isn't it?" Tayuya asked.

„Maybe kinda... It's a secret mission for you, so are the orders of Danzo and the elders. So you will have to take the mission on your own, and it's not allowed for you, to talk to anybody about it and when I say anybody, I mean it!" the Godaime claryfied.

„Ok." Tayuya answered simply.

„You will head for it tomorrow!" Tsunade gave the order.

„Wow! I already got no sleep a few days ago! Gosh! I start hating to be a Kunoichi!" Tayuya cried.

xXx

Yato lied flat on his bed, just staring atop. Tomorrow was a special night, the night of the Northern Star was comming. For him it meant, that he was starting to take his revenge on The Ring Of The Guardians. Though he wasn't by aa hundred percent, he had no other chance, otherwise he would've to wait for another year. His Grandma took care of him, she always saw him more like a son, than a grandson. The doorbell rang and the older Ganan opened the door. „Hey sweety, how are you?", she asked nicrly, letting her in. Though Tayuya didn't officially live at the Ganans house, the elder woman already treated her as a cohabiter.

„Maaah, better don't ask me!" she spat annoyed „More interesting to know, how is our little Moron up there?"

„Not that good. Due to the special chakra he posseses, illnesses always hit him badly." she explained sorrowly.

„Special chakra?" Tayuya asked surprised. She thought, that she would know all about him, but she didn't, not by a little.

„Obviously, he didn't talk to you about it, did he?" the grandma asked.

„It never came to it, so..."

The elder sighed and started narrowing „Yato posses a special chakra, but it developed over the years, he didn't have it by birth. When you ask a normal Shinobi, how he would describe chakra, they would tell you, it feels like a blue energy, that flows through your body. When Yato was asked at the academy, how he woud describe chakra, he answered: 'A white glowing power, that is resting in his body and waits for the right moment to burst out. Nobody does exactly know, what he is containing -" the explaining Ganan got cut off.

„Some of the medicals said, it is a kind of virus, but I'd say, it is a demon, that posses me." Yato claryfied, he was standing on the stairs. He could follow the whole chat from his room and felt like he had to explain it. Tayuya and the elder Ganan paused and he went on „Many of the Nukenins I once fighted, when I was alone called me the „tailless Biju". But not only that. No human body on this world, would be able to carry such huge amounts of chakra with him. If anyone else would contain that amount of chakra, he would die within seconds. Not even the ontainers of Jinchurikis or member of the Uzumaki clan would be able to have such giantic reserves. The last time I was sick, was when I was a child. I was so sick, that I landed the intensive care at the hospital. Noone knew what was wrong with me. I told them I have a headeche, a very bad one. They checked my brain waves. none of their technical devices escalated. The needles spinnrd furiously, insane numbers were displayed. Even by that, normal humans would die by a brain wave number like that. So obviously, something is wrong with me..." he finallly ended his presentation.

„Tell me something, I don't know!" Tayuya replied jokingly, causing the eldery to kindly smile.

„Get back to be little one! We want you, to get healthy again." His grandma suggested.

xXx

It was early in the morning, when Tayuya secretly left the Hous of the Ganans. She headed to the Forrest Of Dawn. Yato realized it, and only a few seconds after she left, he also left, heading to the Shrine of the Guardians. He was dumb, because he just thought Tayuya went to her appartment for a random reason. He still felt sick, his fever hasn't recovered. When he arrived, an old mate was sitting at the shrine, meditating. „Had been aa while!" he said.

„I knew you would come, Yato!" the meditating figure gave back.

„Oh, wasn't it obvious enough, that I announced my revenge when I left the ring?" He got no answer. „You know, the way the Ring Of The Guardians wants to create peace is the wrong way!"

„It's not!" the figure yelled.

„Ben, I thought you were more clever, but obviously, they brainwashed you." Yato meant.

„Yato, my boy, you're a fool! Your naive vision of peace is not possible to keep up in a cruel world like ours. You're just childish!" Ben ranted. His eyes began to glow in a strong green, as the Guardian activated his secret Doujutsu.

„I hoped the One-Tomoed Guardian of the Southern Star. I hoped I mustn't do that. But well, show me your secret technique!" Yato was putting himself in his fighting stance, ready to attack. Bens Doujutsu finally stopped glowing, exposing the form of his eyes. A horizontal bar in the middle of his eyes, and a small triangle above, which was supposed to be his Tomoe. Yato leapt forward, a Kunai in his right hand, attempting to attack Ben, when the blade of the Kunai met a familiar sphere, covering the Ring Member. „I see, you're able to create a barrier with that eyes of yours."

„It is unbreakable. No jutsu ever could win against this special shield." Ben showed of.

xXx

Tayuya finally arrived the small village in the Forrest Of Dawn. She met the mayor of it, Shishio. „I guess you're Tayuya Northgate?" the sorrowed woman asked.

„Yes, I am!" Tayuya replied, surprised by the fact, that the leader of the village was a young woman. Maybe arround the beginnings of thirty. She had beautiful blue-curled, long hairs and wore a traditional, kimono-like costume.

„Let me introduce myself. I'm Shishio Himejiima. I care about this small village for about four years now. Umogakure was a very peaceful place once upon a time. Most of the people living here are older people, former ninjas in ordinary of Konoha. But last year we got attack from a group of criminals. They call themselves the Yabanhito-Organization. Since their attack, we have to pay tax to them. If we don't pay, they will kill a random person each month."

„I see. Are they ninjas or just barbarians?" Tayuya asked.

„From what I know, they don't have any ninja members, but I don't know all about their organization." the mayor answered.

„Ok, do they have a kind of headquarters?"

„Yes, the head Mizuho Okagazi lives a wooden villa westwards."

„Ok, no worries Himejiima-san, I'm on it! I will kick their fucking asses!" Tayuya spat, but went pale in her face when she realized, how she'd talked to a mayor. Worse than that, her name already was Himejiima*. The red-haired girl was totally embaressed. Mizuho giggled at the colorful diction. She wasn't used it. Tayuya scratched at the back of her head, still embaressed and now confused too.

„You're beautiful Tayuya-san and very funny too." Mizuho soothed her.

„Erm... Hehe..." the loudmouthy kunoichi didn't know what to say. „I guess I'm heading westwards then." The mayor pointed in the direction of the headquarters and Tayuya leapt off.

xXx

Two special ANBU members fulfilled a seal at the door. A seal with the same shape was written on Mikus forehead. While the medical-nins took care of her, she thought a lot about the events of the last days. Especially she asked herself, why Yato didn't simply kill her. Tsunade entered the sealed room. She took a seat in front of the Otoprincess. „If you're trying to talk to me, you'll make a big mistake, because I'm gonna kill you all!" Miku warned. One of the ANBU silently laughed under his mask.

„I don't think so, we've placed some seals here, that disables the use of chakra in this room. You may try it out..."

„Bullshit!" the girl with the special Hair-Kekkei Genkai shouted. She forced the chakra into her hair. She felt the flows of it, but when she tried to force any jutsus her attempts went unsucssful.

„You fought one of our Shinobi a day or two ago, is that right? Why did you attack him?" Tsunade sharply asked.

„I won't say anything!"

„Well, trust me if I say, when you won't talk to me, you'll talk to Inoichi and Ibiki!" the Godaime Hokage warned „So I ask one last time, why did you attack Yato and Tayuya?"

xXx

„Funny, if you think that no jutsu is able to break your barrier, because I bet it will." Yato took out four playing cards, all of them were aces. One of the cards settled by, touching Ben's cheek, landing a few feet behind him, stiffly stucked in the floor.

„And you're the owner of a Sharingan and a legendary Doujutsu from the Ring? You aren't able to aim right!" Ben lauged. Yato widely grinned. Two more aces hit the floor a few feet to Ben's right and left. „It's the strength of the Sharingan isn't it?" Now Ben also grinned. Yato's vision started to double, triple and all he could see became more blurry.

„It's too late for your Genjutsu, old friend!" Finally he threw his last card into the ground in front of him. He formed some hand seals. From the card beneath Yato shot two chains of Kanji, heading towards the other cards.

 _Fuinjutsu?_ Ben thought shocked. „Didn't know you're into sealing jutsus, but this won't help you!"

xXx

„You're very lucky, that Yato is a very nice fighter! Every other shinobi would've killed you, if he had the chance to." Tsunade explained.

„Ok! OK!" Miku snapped „I can't tell you much about Orochimaru. I was in his Southern Shelter. It was a very small compoud, with about twenty vessels. From what I know, there were three others, which were sent before me and my team. I can't tell you about them. Every second week Kabuto came to make any experiments with us. Lord Orochimaru never showed up. To be honest, I don't even know how he looks." The Otoprincess narrowed.

„Then maybe tell us about the others and a exact location of the compound." The Hokage suggested.

xXx

Tayuya located the little wooden mansion which was supposed to be the headquarter. She observed it for about three hours now, it was early noon, but nothing seemed to happen. She heard some man talking. Two man were patroulling in front of the compound. From what Tayuya could sense, they must be about fifty man. For her it wouldn't be a problem, if there was no ninja.

„Hmm, what's so interesting about there?" the voice of a stranger asked. Tayuyas eyes widned in shock. She couldn't sense any chakra from behind her a second ago. On instinct she started to form some hand seals, but got interupted, when the man took her at the back of her collar and lifted her from the ground. A very tall, broad and muscular man was looking her. „A spy?" The first time in her life, Tayuya was jealous about one of Yato's jutsus. If she could, she would create a chakra clone through a Sharingan and transfer herself into it. From her actual position it was not the best situation to fight.

„Not a spy! Your violater!" Tayuya snapped. She formed some one-handed seals Yato taught her. Then she shot a stream of lava from her mouth. The man let off of her and screamed in pain. Due to the fact, that the man was topless, his skin gained some third degree burns and this was a weaker version of this jutsu. Tayuya was finally standing free on her feet. The man fell to the floor. Out of nowhere a fist hit Tayuya face fron the right. The firm strike sent her flying through three tree, when she finally banged back first against a tree. At the impact, she coughed a small amount of blood out. Drained in pain, she managed to get up again, when she saw three of that muscular men in front of her, surrounded by the rest of the barbarians. One of the tall men seemed to be, the one she hit some moments ago, she could clearly see the burns on his right upper chest and shoulder. _Not good at all!_

„Who the hell are you and what do you want from us?!" the burned man asked.

Tayuya formed some hand seals, but one of the man reacted damn fast and sent his fist into Tayuya stomach. A bigger amount of blood came out of her. Luckily for she came through will all seals and she digged herself into the ground in less than a second. _These men are damn fast, what am I supposed to do? Obviously the three of them are ninjas, I could sense their chakra concentration._

Before she could catch any other thoughts, two hands grabed her from above „Impossible!" when she got lifted of the ground again.

„You really are the worst spy in the world!" One of the three tall figure said, punching her into the face, after she felt unconscious.

xXx

As the Fuinjutsu from Yato finished, Ben shot forward, a Kunai in his hand, in less than a second, Yato brought out his Katana from the right sleve, knowing what the clueless Ben was intending to do. Ben streightly ran into Yatos blade, wondering what happend. „What?!" Ben asked, as the blood started to flow out of his mouth.

„You're not attentive enoigh! This was always one of your weaknesses. You think I used that seal before just for fun?" Yato paused, Ben cringed in pain „I used a seal jutsu, that stops the chakra flow for special Doujutsu. You weren't able to cast your barrier, obviously!" Suddenly an intense pain rose im Yatos eyes and without his intention his Mangekyou Sharingan activated „What the-" he started, when the picture of an unconscious, red-haired Kunoichi flashed in his eyes. For a matter of fact, he was done with his job, Ben was dead. He leapt of and headed toward the Forrest again. In lightning speed he jumped through the trees. He didn't know where he was going, his eyes simply led him.

He arrived the compound of the little barbarian organisation at the evening. After four hours of travel - no human ever, and not even the fastest shinobi was able to travel such a distance in this time - he lied on the same tree Tayuya was spying earlier. He sensed a chakra signature from behind him and two others in the mansion.

„Another spy?!" a man with burned chest asked. Yato disappeared suddenly, leaving the guard in confusion. A firm kick from above hit the head of the tall man. _Shidori!_ Yato shouted and rammed the blue-flashing chakra ball into the mans chest. Lucky for the Ganan, he killed him almost silently, so the chakra signatures from the mansion didn't move. He formed some hand seals and vanished in a stream of wind.

xXx

Tayuya finally became conscious again, finding herself tied up on a wooden seat in a basement. The two muscular men stood in front of her. „Good morning, little crotchsucker!" the one man said.

„I'm already fighting a while, but this is kind of the worst insult someone ever threw at me!" she countered, her vision still slightly blurry. When the other man was sending his fist in the direction of Tayuyas face, he got blocked as Yato appeared out of nowhere.

„Don't you dare touching her!" Yatos expression was even frightening Tayuya. Both men bent down and got cut by seemingly invisible blade, when their bodies divided at the height of the belly button. Yatos eyes were white with two pale-purple spinning things in it. Tayuya haven't seen this before, but assumed that this must be his Ganan Kekkei Genkai. She was impressed by the power of it, but on the other hand she was annoyed, because she got into the situation, that she must get rescued. A uncomfortable wave of silence went through the room. A tear flowed down Yato's cheek. „Are you ok?" The Ganan asked.

„Uhm... g-guess could be b-better" Tayuya stammered.

„If this is over, I'll understand if you want no truck with me." Yato said in disgrace.

„To be honest, I find that technique pretty cool! You're expression was the thing that scared me more." she explained.

„What are you doin' in here, and why are you on a mission without me?" he asked sharply, his voice filled with anger.

„At first, don't be like that! I'm not a little girl you have to care about twenty-four-seven, for fuck sake. They caught me by surprise, I could easily manage to escape from here, when I got conscious again. And second, it was the wish of the civilian council, they don't trusr and still think I'm the tool of Orochimaru, so Tsunade offered me to come here and help out the small village." Tayuya clarified.

„I see..." he paused for a moment „Then, I'll leave the rest up to you." Again, Yato vanished in a stream of wind.

„Damn, you could've untie me at least, Moron!" The loudmouthy girl cursed. Unluckily she was to loud and one of the barbarians heard it. He ran down the stairs and was shocked at the sight of his aparted companions. He pulled out his sword and brought his blade at Tayuyas chin, ready to cut her throat.

„What did you do to 'em?" he asked.

„Well... it's not what it looks like, he he" Tayuya desperately laughed, while she was doing one-handed signs and concentrate her chakra. „Iiiiiiiit's a Genjutsu, yes, clearly a Genjutsu, someone tries to trick you from outside, hehe..."

„Don't take me for a fool, bitch!" the man warned her.

Tayuya took a deep breath „Kaboom!" she exploded into small lava missles and perforated the enemy. The little blops of lava then began to move and puzzled together in the middle of the room. Tayuya was finally free from any ties, standing in the middle of the room and lauded herself „Well, that was actually pretty cool!" she reached for her flute and went upwards with a fat grin on he face. She was proud of the fact, that she invented a situational jutsu. She banged through the door, getting all the attention she wanted „Hey, you god damn little fools, I wrote a song for you, let me play it!" before anyone of the criminals could react she played a special tune, casting her Genjutsu through the whole mansion. „Easy!" She was searching for their boss. She finally found him in the attic, sitting at a wooden table. He obviously was counting all the Ryou he stole from the villagers. She cancelled the Genjutsu on him, taking him by his coattail.

„Don't kill me, please! I'm sorry for whar I did!" he begged. Tayuya ignored him; walking downstairs. All of the gangs men were still paralyzed by Tayuyas Genjutsu, not doing any movement.

„Take a close look!" she said, with an evil voice. She brought her flute to her lips, took a deep breath and played a loud, ear-piercing tone. Painful screams ran through the wooden mansion. All of the men were took down by once and from all of their ears flowed blood. The man, who was supposed to be the boss of the little organization, had a overdone, odd expression in his face, thanks to the shrillness of Tayuyas tone.

xXx

„Thank you, Tayuya-san. You've saved our village from terrorism!" Shishio thanked.

„No problem at all!" Tayuya showed a thumb up. „I'll head back to Konoha now and give report about this. And I have to punish somebody for something!" Tayuya explained.

„Your boyfriend?" Shishio Himejima asked. By the tone Tayuya said that, she thought it could be a boyfriend. Tayuya blushed.

„Nononono!" she kind of paniced. „He's not my boyfriend, he's just a moron!" the former Otonin pointed out.

„That's sweet, Tayuya-san!" the mayor said. Tayuya blushed even more. „Ok, then have a nice way home and thank you, for all you did for us!" Shishio saw her off, leaning forward in a thanking pose. Tayuya nodded and leapt off.

 **Well, I guess this was a chapter, pretty full of action. Time for a filler next time xDDDDDDD**

 **Ok, jokes aside, hoped you enjoyed it, leave me all your tipps, comments, reviews etc. and help me to get better ^^  
Hope to see you in the next chapter folks!**


	11. Author's note

_Cheers folks! I'm sorry, that you actually have to wait for the next chapter, but I guess, you'll have to wait another bit. I lately read over my fiction and I have to say, that the amount of mistakes I made is unacceptable. Sure english isn't my main language, but my english isn't that bad. When I read the last chapters I thought someone else wrote that xD. I make mistakes, but there are ways to much of them and ways to much mistakes I normally wouldn't make. In some passages my english sounds kinda... cripplish (sorry, I don't intend to offend anyone). I'm actually not sure, if I started to write the next chapter, but it doesn't matter at the moment. I will start to corrrct the last chapters and if I'm done, I'll mark it, with a little *, just to let you know, how far I got. But you don't have to worry about a thing, this fiction will definitly go on! The storyline, as far as it is, won't change - or rather I hope it won't change anything to you. I honestly can't tell you, how it'll take for me to correct the ten chapters I already published, but I hope it won't take much longer than a week. Problem with that... I'm extremely lazy, hehe... And my studys started again, so I won't have the time to sit there and correcting my story 24/7. Normally I write my story in the bus or so, I can't correct it from there, because I don't have the concentration for it. I don' wanna correct something and upload it again, with still some mistakes in it. But maybe there's a good thing about it, maybe you guys have time to review my story till now :j , especially the -readers. However, I hope I don't have to correct mistakes here and also hope to see you soon with a new chapter, Cheerio!_


	12. Not really an author's note xD

I'll cut the fiction here, BUT I'm actually re-writing it as "Taming the Vixen" and it'll available soon, maybe today already, here on and on wattpad, where you can find me as TayuyaNorthgate too.

Hope I'll see you


End file.
